


𝑨𝒏𝒚 𝑾𝒂𝒚 𝑻𝒉𝒆 𝑾𝒊𝒏𝒅 𝑩𝒍𝒐𝒘𝒔 ~ 𝑴𝒂𝒚𝒍𝒐𝒓 (an AU Queen fanfic) *COMPLETED*

by OfficialDaddyMaylor (IAmDaddyMaylor)



Category: Bohemian Rhapsody (Movie 2018) Actor RPF, Queen (Band), Twister (1996)
Genre: 1970s Era Queen (Band), Action/Adventure, Alternate Universe, Arguing, Bisexual Brian May, BoRhap, Brian and Roger are married but Brian is also engaged to Chrissie lol wut, British, But he still can't drive, Childhood Trauma, Confessions, Crossover, Deacury, Drama, Freddie wearing a fur coat out in the middle of bum-fuck Oklahoma XD, Fun, Gay, He can also read maps, I love you Bill Paxton and Philip Seymour Hoffman ❤, Love Triangle, M/M, Maylor - Freeform, Midwest, Minor Character Death, Minor Violence, Music, Oklahoma, Paul Prenter is a bitch, Possible minor smut 😝, Respect The Wind 🎸, Roger Taylor (Queen) Loves His Car, Seriously wtf am I doing? XD, Storm Chasing AU, Tornadoes, Twister - Freeform, hardzello
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-05-28
Updated: 2020-06-15
Packaged: 2021-03-03 04:48:20
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 12
Words: 35,070
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/24419146
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/IAmDaddyMaylor/pseuds/OfficialDaddyMaylor
Summary: In the middle of filing for divorce, Brian May, now a successful astrophysicist, arrives in the Midwest to retrieve divorce papers from his tornado chasing husband and former bandmate, Roger Taylor, so he can marry his new fiancee, Chrissie Mullen. But unfortunately, Brian is quick to discover that the papers haven't been signed and it just so happens that he also has arrived during an outbreak of the most active storm season of the century giving Roger the chance to invite him and Chrissie along on a chase of a lifetime to deploy a newly invented weather instrument that could help save lives in creating an advanced warning system.*Based off the 1996 disaster film, Twister, directed by Jan de Bont and the original screenplay written by Michael Crichton and Anne-Marie Martin. I own nothing but the idea.*Modern day Maylor AU set in a mashup of the 1970s, 1996 and 2018.Also posted on Wattpad under the same name.Original PewDiePie/Twister crossover fanfic for those that wanna read my old cringe. 😂 https://www.fanfiction.net/s/9548045/1/Twister-A-PewDiePie-FanficBut be aware it was never finished and has been abandoned since 2013. :P
Relationships: Brian May & Chrissie Mullen, Brian May/Roger Taylor, John Deacon/Freddie Mercury
Comments: 19
Kudos: 22





	1. Prologue: June 1954

**Hello there. So I did one of these one of these a long time ago on fanfiction.net in the form of a PewDiePie fanfic where I kept the original cast and only replaced Bill and Melissa with Felix and** **Marzia** **. I thought it was a good idea at the time but looking back on it now, it's kinda** **cringey** **, LOL! :P I mean just look at my horrible ass photo shopping skills from 2013 when I created the book covers. XD**

**As you can see below here, my skills are still shit, LOL!** 😂😂😂😂

**So anyway in honor of this years tornado season, I thought I'd change it up completely and replace the entire cast of Twister with the members of Queen, those associated, and the cast of Bohemian Rhapsody and add a little twist to it between Roger and Brian.** 😉 **And don't worry, I already have** **Prenter** **set on who he's playing,** **nyahahaha** _._ 😜

 *****Quick disclaimer***** **This is purely fanfiction and is no way meant to be taken seriously or to disrespect Roger and Brian being portrayed as a married couple.** **Please don't send this to Roger or Brian. If you do I would probably die of embarrassment if whether or not they think this is funny.** 😅😂 **This is just a fun idea I came up with and is solely for entertainment purposes 'cuz I've always wondered if the guys ever encountered really bad weather when they toured the Midwest back in the 70s and if so what their reactions were like and so on. I would ask Brian but I unfortunately don't have Instagram and I'd feel like a bother.**

 **Also just wanna take a quick moment to remember Bill Paxton and Philip Seymour Hoffman who played Bill and Dusty. Rest in Peace guys, love and miss you both so much.** ❤❤❤

**Just to be on the safe side this story is Rated M for swearing, brief violence, minor character death and possible other things.**

**Ok so without further ado, enjoy and please excuse any mistakes I don't catch in proofreading. :)**

*****

_Kingfisher, Oklahoma_   
_June 1954_

The first signs of an approaching storm were rapidly heading towards Kingfisher County, growing in intensity and lighting up the night sky as deep thunder boomed off in the distance. In the storms path sat a farm house where a young father stood on the porch, looking up at the sky with a bad feeling welling up in the pit of his stomach. Something wasn't right and he could sense it.

"Michael!" he hears his wife Winifred call him from inside the house.

Heading back inside, he found his wife standing in the living room, watching a weather report on the small black and white TV set with the words TORNADO WARNING written in bold lettering across the screen.

_"...by radar now, there it is. It's in the center of the circle in northeastern Kingfisher County, moving northeast. Also, I do want to say you folks back to the west. A little bit earlier...tornado warning continues now and has been extended officially, I gave this to you earlier but it's been extended over into Oklahoma County to uh--well they're calling all of Oklahoma County but right now..."_

"What's the meaning of this?" she asks in a heavy British accent.

Just then a big strike of lightning lit up the night sky with a not so good sound of thunder that made the both of them jump. His wife who was from England had never been in a situation like this but Michael who was born and raised in Oklahoma knew all too well what was going on.

"Winnie," he says to her as calmly as he can. "Go and wake the kids, we're goin' into the storm cellar."

The young woman turned and dashed towards the stairs, quickly making her way to the shared bedroom of their two children, four year old Roger and ten year old Clare. **(A/N: I'm aware Roger's sister is younger in real life but in this universe, she's older.)**

"Roger, Clare, come on now, get up," Winifred says.

The two children immediately awoke and sat up with confused looks on their tired faces to Winifred's worried tone of voice.

"What's wrong, mummy?" Roger asks, rubbing the sleep from his eyes as his mother picks him up from the bed.

"Up you go, Clare, come on!" the mother commands, motioning for the girl to follow.

Michael suddenly burst into the children's bedroom with a panicked look on his face. "We need to go right now, we ain't got much time, c'mon!"

He grabbed his daughter and the four of them hurried for the stairs as thunder and lightning raged on outside.

"What's happening?" Clare asks.

"Mummy!" Roger whines.

"Everything's alright, Roger," Winifred says to him in a hushed voice, hugging the small child close to her. "Don't be frightened baby boy, mummy's got you."

"TV says it's really big and might be an F5," Roger hears his father say as they run down the staircase.

The four year old was suddenly confused as to why they were all running through the house towards the back door but as soon as they stepped outside, he instantly became afraid of how hard the wind was blowing and the way the lightning flashed nonstop in the night sky.

"Hurry we gotta move!" Michael yells out over the deafening sound of the wind.

Taking Clare in his arms, the young parents ran as fast as they could across the large yard when out of nowhere, a bolt of lightning hit a tree just across the other side of the yard, exploding into flames. Clare screamed, and Roger began to cry as he held his mother tightly.

"Bloody hell!" Winifred screams, her eyes widening in horror.

"C'mon!" Michael yells over the roar of the wind as they ran. "It's comin'!"

At last they reached the underground storm cellar, the wind picking up speed as Michael hurriedly set down Clare and grabbed the heavy wooden door to open it.

"Get in, Clare!" Michael yells.

The young girl climbed in and ran down the stone steps. Winifred followed in behind her with a crying Roger in her arms and Michael hurried in last, quickly locking the door just as the wind began to make a roaring sound that shook the ground. 

"It's alright, Roger, it's alright." Winifred coos to the small blonde haired boy. "We're safe."

"Mum is there a tornado coming?" Clare asks.

"Tornado?" Roger repeats, confusion evident on the four year old's face. 

Michael walked away from the door and over to the other three, motioning for them all to sit down on the bench. Clare crawled into her father's lap. The wind from outside howled loudly and the two children watched with wide eyes as tree branches and other various debris flew past the storm cellar windows above their heads. Then the cellar door began to shake violently followed by a loud roar that sounded like a nearby freight train.

"I'm scared," Clare whimpers.

"Winnie, take Clare," Michael says, and standing up he heads for the door.

"Michael, just what on Earth are you doing, get back here," the young woman pleads.

But the young man wasn't listening as he was too focused on protecting his family. Michael grabbed the door handle, grunting from the sheer power of the violent wind.

"Good God," he says, looking over at his wife and kids. "Jesus oh God, I can't hold it!"

From the bench, Winifred and the children watched him struggle to keep the door still.

"I can't hold it anymore!" he yells out above the loud roar of the wind.

Winifred placed Roger on the bench next to his sister and ran for the door. "Clare, stay with your brother!" 

"Mummy!" Clare screams.

"OH JESUS LORD ALMIGHTY, I CAN'T HOLD IT ANYMOOOOOORE!" Michael was screaming.

"Hang on, Michael!" the young woman yells as she grabs onto the door handle to help him. 

"WINNIE, NO! STAY BACK!"

Clare and Roger clung to each other, watching helplessly as their parents struggled to hold onto the shaking door. In the next instant, the cellar door was ripped from it's hinges and the children watched in complete horror as Michael and Winifred, who were still holding onto the door, were picked up and swept away into the strong winds of the monstrous tornado, their screams of pure terror echoing throughout the storm cellar before they both disappeared from sight, never to be seen again.

"Mummy, papa!" Roger screeches loudly, tears streaming down his face as he broke away from Clare and started for the door. "MUMMY! PAPA!"

"Roger, no you can't go out there!" Clare screams, pulling him back. "Stay with me!"

"NOOOOOOO!" the small boy screams, struggling to break free from his sisters hold.

"Stay here, Roger!" Clare yells.

Taking cover in the corner, Clare held onto her little brother for dear life, protecting him from the violent wind that blew all around the cellar. Roger screamed and cried for his parents, watching as the tornado passed by overhead until eventually disappearing into the night...


	2. This Is Going To Be One Long Day / The Meet Up

__

_"At 7am in Oklahoma City, the temperature is 75 degrees. Across the state, skies are partly cloudy, the dryline higher over western Oklahoma. Satellite imagery indicates developing thunderstorms..."_

As reports came flooding in over the radio, a dark haired middle aged man studied the data being shown on one of his computers, his brown eyes awestruck.

"Mary, take a look at this," he says to the young blonde haired woman next to him. "These caps are already starting to break. My God, I've never seen anything quite like this before."

Mary leaned over and studied the computer screen. "The models are forecasting lifted indices from minus six to minus ten," she remarks. "Jim, that means--"

"That if the cells keep building and growing like this, there could be a record outbreak of tornadoes," he finishes.

Mary sighed and reached for her cup of tea. "Bloody hell this is going to be one long day..."

*****

Brian May, the former guitarist of Queen, drove his red rented Dodge Ram truck down the long dusty highway of Norman, Oklahoma. His young fiancee and soon to be bride, Chrissie Mullen sat beside him staring out the passenger side window at the passing scenery of bright blue skies, fields of cows, farmhouses, oil drills, and endless flat landscapes that seemingly stretched out to the horizon. Being from London and having never been to the US, let alone the Midwest of America, she found the view to be breathtakingly beautiful. **(A/N: I would know what it's like out there, I've been to Oklahoma. Went last summer and stayed in Tulsa, then drove all the way out to the tiny town of Wakita to visit the Twister Museum.** 😁 **If ya'll want pictures let me know. I even got some of a really nasty storm we drove through in Missouri on the way out there that actually produced a small tornado.)**

Brian drove on in silence, heading towards a location that he was sure his former band mates were at with the rest of the amateur storm chasing crew. The radio was turned down a tad as bits and pieces of a radio station attempted to play music but seeing as they were in the middle of nowhere, all that came out was static and other stations garbled together. The more he drove, the more anxious Brian began to feel. He hadn't seen his friends for almost two years now, let alone his ex...

"Sweetheart, are you absolutely positive that they'll be there?" Chrissie asks, breaking the silence.

Brian smiled while keeping his eyes on the road ahead. "Yes I'm sure they will. Knowing Roger, he's probably already dragged John and Freddie out there to meet up with the other chasing team. He does this every storm season, has been for the past ten years now. It amazes me that they're still able to write music, tour, and be doing this all at the same time..."

He suddenly realized he was rambling on and about to bring up old memories so he stopped.

"Are you nervous?" she asks him.

Brian chuckled and briefly glanced over at his fiancee. "What? No. Why, do I look it?"

"No," she lies. "Well...maybe a little."

He sighed and ran one of his hands through his mass of curly hair. "Actually yes I am a bit nervous but only because I just want to get this done and over with."

"He told you the papers were signed and ready, right?" she asks, pressing further on the subject.

"That's what he told me," he mutters in reply, but deep down he had a feeling they weren't even though the document had been issued to his ex back in December of last year.

Chrissie didn't seem convinced by Brian's answer. "You don't think he signed them?"

The young man gave her a reassuring smile as he reached for her small and delicate hand with his free one, giving her's a gentle squeeze. "No, I think he did."

*****

A cluster of vans, trucks, and a station wagon sat in a large grassy deserted field, faced in the direction of a darkening sky of an approaching storm. Music blared out from one of the vehicles and from time to time, a clap of thunder rumbled through the sky with an occasional flash of lightning. The group of people however had no intentions of leaving the area as they were observing the oncoming storm and working on various weather equipment while others lounged about, enjoying the music and the gentle breeze that rolled through the field on such a hot day.

Atop an old blue 1960s hooptie van that had been converted into what was called the Malek Mobile with a tornado painted on the side, twenty-eight year old Roger Meddows Taylor, the blonde haired drummer of Queen was busy working on the Doppler radar dish attempting to get it working again as it had been breaking down countless times all week long. Beads of sweat formed on his brow as he focused his attention on the various wires and gadgets. 

"Okay Rog, hang on, I think I fixed it!" an excited voice yells from inside the van. "Yes! I got it!"

Roger suddenly backed away, yelping in surprise as a spray of sparks came out, almost hitting him in the face.

"Fucking hell!" he screeches in a raspy and high pitched voice. "This bloody thing is useless!"

"Whoops!" the voice calls out. "Sorry, Roger!"

A few seconds later, the Doppler dish flicked to life and Roger let out an excited squeal and began to bang his hand on the roof of the van. "Rami, it's working now! Give me a reading!"

The side door slid open and Rami climbed out. "Alright, alright, boss, hold your horses would ya," he mumbles while making his way to a clunky machine like laptop connected to the radar. "Which direction do you want it pointed in?"

Roger looked up at the dark sky in the distance, observing it carefully. "The dry line looks to have stalled. Give me a scan for west and northwest. Then check the mid-levels for any signs of rotation and increase the PRF..."

*****

Over in another vehicle that was a small school bus converted into a space for multiple television sets and a radio hooked up to speakers on the roof, a young man with short blonde hair and green eyes was watching a weather forecast while trying his best to focus on the report. However it proved impossible as his driving partner, the wacky and energetic Joe Mazzello, was loudly belting out the words to Prince's Purple Rain at the top of his lungs.

"Oi, would you keep it down a little?" the young man says. "I'm trying to hear this."

"Come on, Ben, sing it!" Joe says.

Ben just rolled his eyes and Joe grinned, turning the music down when suddenly they both heard a distinctive posh British accent yelling loudly across the field. They both turned and watched as Freddie Mercury, the flamboyant front man of Queen stomp off in the direction of John Deacon's storm chasing vehicle.

"Deaky darling, what have I told you about folding my fucking maps?!" he yells angrily, throwing his arms about in a dramatic theatrical manner. "I can't bloody read the damn things!"

"I didn't fold the maps!" John argues back, holding his hands up in a defensive gesture.

Freddie huffed in annoyance. "Oh yeah? Well Kansas is all messed up and there's a big crease right through Wichita. How many times have I asked you roll the maps, darling? It makes it more easier for me to read. Ugh! It's too bloody hot out here for this!"

"Well Fred, no one asked you to wear a bloody fur coat out in the middle of bum-fuck Oklahoma," John comments sarcastically, eyeing up the singers choice in fashion of a large brown fur coat, tight white pants, and dress heels. "Take it off if you're that hot."

"But darling, I've got to make an impression don't I?" Freddie asks, placing his hands on his hips.

"Hey who's that?" John asks, pointing towards the approaching red truck.

Freddie turned, his brow furrowed as he watched the truck come to a stop and a familiar head of curly hair stepped out of the vehicle.

John's jaw dropped, his eyes lighting up. "Holy shit, it's--"

"Brian!" Freddie screeches, running towards the tall curly haired man.

"Well what do you know, you guys are all here!" Brian says with a big smile.

Freddie squealed in excitement and jumped into his arms, surprising Brian as he caught the singer while almost tumbling backwards to the ground. "Hey Fred!"

"Oh God, I've missed you so much, darling," Freddie says, squeezing Brian in a bear hug.

The curly haired man laughed and winced as the singer's platform heels literally dug into his backside.

"Who is that handsome devil!" Joe calls out, finally spotting Brian.

Freddie climbed off of Brian as Joe, Ben, and John bounded over with huge grins on their faces. 

"It's the legendary guitarist!" Ben shouts.

Brian laughed, smiling at his friends. "Bloody hell, don't start that shit!"

The four of them all gathered around Brian in a group hug, and at that moment, Chrissie climbed out of the truck and silently watched the exchange between the men. All were unaware of her presence until Brian pulled away and beckoned her over.

"Gentlemen, I'd like you to meet Chrissie," he says, placing an arm around the young woman's shoulder. "Chrissie, this is Ben and Joe."

The two stepped forward and shook the young woman's hand with smiles.

"And I'm sure you know John and Freddie," Brian says, gesturing to his former band mates.

"It's lovely to finally meet you, I'm such a fan of your music," she says, holding out a hand to the bassist who shook it with a timid smile.

Freddie stepped forward and shook her hand, his eyes widening as he caught a glimpse of a diamond ring around her finger. "Is that an engagement ring, darling?" he asks, looking from Chrissie to Brian.

Brian nodded and he could instantly feel tension building in the air around them. "Hey uh, so where's Roger?" he asks, getting right down to business.

The four men all pointed in the direction of Rami's blue van across the field.

"Great thanks," he saying, brushing past them. "Chrissie hang with them for a bit, I'll be right back, love."

"Roger is totally gonna flip his shit when he see's that Brian is back," he hears Joe comment.

"I'm not back," Brian calls over his shoulder.

At the sound of approaching footsteps, Jim "Miami" Beach, who was the bands current manager, turned away from the work he was doing in the hood of his station wagon and beamed when he saw Brian.

"You've returned! My word, mate, how have you been?"

Brian stopped to exchange a few words with him then waved a quick hello to David Minns who waved back. He moved onward and clapped a hand over the shoulder of another chaser who was busy studying a weather instrument while writing down notes on a clipboard.

"Hi Gwilym," Brian greets, continuing on.

"Hi mate!" the young man calls after him.

Finally approaching the van, Brian stood and looked up at Roger who was still busy with the Doppler radar, completely oblivious to the presence of the former guitarist.

"Hi Roger," Brian says,

Roger stopped what he was doing on the Doppler dish, his blue eyes widening to that familiar soft spoken voice, and very slowly he peeked his head out from behind the weather instrument, his gaze instantly landing on none other than his ex-husband and former band mate, Brian May. He felt his breath catch in his throat, caught off guard by the sight of him dressed in his signature pinstriped jacket with a white t-shirt underneath and matching pants, looking as handsome as ever.

😂😂😂

"Brian," Roger breathes out, finally finding his own voice to speak. "I'm happy you actually found us, I was beginning to get a bit worried you wouldn't make it.

Brian smiled, trying his best not to admire Roger shirtless and sweaty, wearing nothing but a pair of faded jean shorts. "Well, now I'm here. How have you been?"

Roger brushed his blonde hair away from his sweaty face. "Good, real good. Have you seen the sky today?" he asks, turning his gaze to the dark clouds in the distance.

The curly haired man nodded and glanced at the ever growing thunderstorm off in the distance, mesmerized by the massive dark clouds.

"We heard it's going to be one of the biggest series of storms of the century," Roger says, jumping down from the roof of the van. "The national weather service says they've never seen anything quite like it before. I got so excited, I called up the team and they invited us all out."

He walked away from the van and over to the laptop with Brian following behind him.

"Is that right?" Brian asks, trying his best to sound interested. "So Rog, the divorce papers..."

"Oi mate, you got a second?" a voice interrupts.

"Yeah, what's up?"

Brian watched as Freddie's personal assistant, Peter Freestone walk over to Roger with an expensive looking camera.

"This bloody thing is acting up again," Peter says, holding out the camera to the blonde haired drummer.

"The focus mount is all jammed up," Roger says as he examines it. "And there's grass caught in the lens."

At that moment, Rami's girlfriend Lucy joined the small group and greeted Brian. He smiled politely and the two exchanged a quick hug before the young blonde headed for her boyfriend's van, and Brian stood by, his patience beginning to wear thin as Roger seemed to be trying to stall the issue at hand by ignoring his reasoning for being there. The drummer handed the camera back to Peter, informing him to clean it out and then turned back towards the laptop as Peter saw Brian and smiled.

"Hey welcome back, mate," he says with a wave.

"I'm not back," Brian mumbles.


	3. R.E.D

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Oh wow I wasn't expecting this to get that many views. Thank you. ☺❤

Roger joined with Rami and Lucy to help wire up the laptop to the radar when Brian rejoined them, taking a moment to study the drummer's features, noticing that his hair was a bit longer than last time when they had seen each other and he had put on a little weight with just the right muscle tone.

The drummer turned to look at Brian. "So do you want the document?"

Brian nodded. "That's what I'm here for."

Instantly knowing this would be a private matter between the two men, Rami quietly pulled Lucy away from the conversation.

"They're signed and ready," Roger states.

"Well let's see them," Brian says with a smile.

"Right now?" the blonde asks.

"Yes."

Roger grinned at him. "Right this second, you need them?"

Again, Brian nodded and Roger giggled at the curly haired man's way of wanting to speed things along.

"What's the rush, Bri, you're acting the same way you did just before we got married..." his voice trails off, his brow furrowing as if realizing something. "Wait, are you--?"

"Yes Roger, I am," Brian interrupts.

The words were out of Brian's mouth before he even had time to think. Silence stretched between them with thunder rumbling off in the distance as Roger paused in wiring up the rest of the laptop, his mind at a loss for what to say to all this new info. He looked out across the field at the growing storm on the horizon before swallowing his disappointment and looking back at the taller man, offering him a small cheeky smile to hide the hurt.

"Wow...congrats," Roger says.

Brian blinked, half expecting the drummer to throw a strop over the fact that he was getting remarried again so soon. "Thanks," he finally says.

"Alright let's go get them," he says, gesturing for Brian to follow him through the high grass to his vehicle. "What's his name?" he asks, glancing over his shoulder.

" _Her_ name's Chrissie."

"Ah I see," Roger says, raising his eyebrows in surprise. "Going after the ladies now, huh?"

Unseen by Roger, he rolled his eyes. "Yeah I guess I am."

At last they neared the drummer's black range rover pickup truck. He opened the passenger side door, his gaze downcast as he pulled open the glove box, the thick stack of documents at the top. He grabbed them and a small Polaroid taken at Imperial College during their early band days fell out onto the floor.

He stared at it for a moment then shoved it back into the glove box and shut it. Grabbing his white button down shirt off the seat, he handed the stapled stack of papers over to Brian who thanked him and began flipping through the pages. Roger slammed the truck door shut and absentmindedly adjusted the small gold wedding band on his ring finger after pulling on his shirt and brushing past the curly haired man.

"Oi, hang on a second, Rog, you missed a page," Brian calls to him.

The drummer stopped and turned, his shirt halfway buttoned. "What?"

"Right here," he replies, pointing to the page.

Roger trudged back over and took the documents from Brian, making a show of furrowing his brows and squinting at the paper as he leaned against the front of his truck and pretended to read through it.

"What are you doing?" Brian asks.

"I'm reading it," Roger mutters.

"Why? It's the same as it was last December."

"But I didn't read it in December," Roger says back with a smile, lying through his teeth.

Brian scoffed and rolled his eyes at the stubborn blonde's attempt at stalling. "Come on now, Roger, would you just sign the bloody thing so we can leave already...please?"

"We?" Roger repeats. "Is she here?"

"Yes, she's here, she's over at Ben and Joe's with Freddie and John," Brian confirms. "Now would you please sign that?"

"You left her with them?" Roger teases. "What's the matter with you, you know how they are."

And setting the papers down on the hood, he walked away.

"Roger," he calls to the drummer warily. "What are you doing?"

"I'd like to meet her!" Roger calls back, his voice high pitched and cheery.

"Oh no you don't!" Brian protests, chasing after him, then realizing the papers were left on the hood of Roger's truck, he went back to grab them with a loud curse of frustration.

*****

Back over at the bus while Ben and John were busy watching the weather reports, Joe, Freddie, and Chrissie were sat in folding chairs underneath a colorful beach umbrella telling the young woman about tornadoes as they sipped on fruity drinks made by Freddie.

"So you see, darling, there's this point in the tornado which if you were to get caught in, it would suck you up," Freddie explains to her, using hand motions for dramatic effect. "It's called the--"

"The suck zone," Joe blurts out, causing Freddie to giggle at Chrissie's reaction as she almost choked on her drink.

"I beg your pardon?" she asks after recovering.

"It's not the right term for it, but--"

"Hello there!" Roger calls out, causing Chrissie to jump a little. "I'm Roger Taylor, the drummer of Queen."

Chrissie quickly stood up, blushing at the sight of the blonde haired man bounding over to her with his arms outstretched and surprising her with a hug.

"Hi," the young woman says, returning the hug just as Brian caught up to them. "Wow it's so great to finally be meeting you."

Roger pulled back and smiled at her. "You too. Bri here just told me the happy news."

"Which?" she asks, casting an unsure look over at Brian, her cheeks bright red.

"Our engagement," Brian confirms.

"That's great news," Joe cuts in.

"Yes it's wonderful, congratulations dearies," Freddie says to both Brian and Chrissie and trying to diffuse the awkward tension in the air.

Despite the hurt he was feeling on the inside, Roger hid it with another happy smile.

"I know it seems a bit sudden, but uh..." she trails off, stuttering over her words.

"Oh that's nonsense, darling," Freddie says with a wave of his hand. "I don't think it's sudden. You're in love, that's all that matters."

Chrissie nodded nervously and smiled shyly. "Well, uh...w-we just wanted to hurry and get it done before Brian started his new job with NASA," she says in a rush.

"Oh yes that's right, an astrophysicist!" Roger pipes in, his tone of voice making Brian cringe.

"Really Roger?"

The drummer frowned at him, unsure of the problem he caused. "What?"

"Don't say it like that," Brian says, sounding annoyed.

"I said astrophysicist, I think it's cool!" the blonde exclaims.

"But you had that tone," Brian argues back.

"That was no tone if you have a problem with nerdy space stuff!" Roger shot back.

Brian looked offended. "Oi, I have no problem being an astrophysicist!"

By now, Ben and John had stopped watching the weather reports and turned their attention to the rather hilarious argument unfolding between the exes as Chrissie and Joe stood by.

"Listen to me loveys, listen!" Freddie interrupts, stepping in between the two of them and effectively ending their argument. "Stop that shit, the both of you. It's hotter than the devil's armpit out here and there's no need for all this childish quarreling."

The front man fixed a pointed stare at both Brian and Roger, one that let them know he meant business. The two backed away and at that moment, a shrill ring of a cellphone was heard from Chrissie's bag on one of the chairs.

"Excuse me," Chrissie says and walks away to answer the call.

"Lovely to meet you," Roger says to the young woman with a wave, earning a nod in return.

Freddie sighed while dramatically fanning himself and went to join Ben and John inside the bus with Joe following in after him, and Roger turned away, heading towards Brian's red truck.

"New truck?" he asks, looking over his shoulder at the curly haired man.

"Rental actually," Brian says.

Roger patted the hood of the Dodge and ran his fingers across the front grille. "That's too bad, this is a real beaut." **(A/N: The Dodge Ram in this story is different from the one in the movie as a 1970s model. Same thing with Roger's vehicle, it's a 1970s range rover pickup truck.)**

Brian chuckled. "Since when do you like trucks?"

The drummer gave a cheeky smile. "Since just recently actually. As much as I love storm chasing in my Aston Martin, I felt it was time to get a range rover truck. But wow, Bri...new career, new wife...you're like a whole new person."

"Rog..." Brian began.

"This is really fucking awkward," Roger says, giggling nervously.

Brian sighed and rested his hands on his hips as he turned to gaze out at the horizon, the sound of thunder rolling in closer. "Yes it is," he agrees.

"And I thought you'd be coming out here alone," Roger says, gaining back Brian's attention from the storm clouds. "Give us time to catch up and even show you--"

"Rog I wasn't planning on coming all the way out here for this, you said you had--"

"It's about Red," Roger interrupts.

Brian looked at him in confusion as he searched the drummer's face for answers. "Red? What's that?"

"The weather instrument," Roger replies. "I brought her with me."

Brian's hazel eyes widened, suddenly realizing what the drummer was telling him, and Roger's face broke into a huge smile at the curly haired man's look of pure astonishment.

"Show me," he says.

*****

Brian could see that Chrissie was no longer on the phone as she was now talking again with Freddie who looked to be in a showy animated conversation with her about something. Neither of them looked his way as Brian marched past them and over to Roger's vehicle across the way where the drummer reached up to loosen the ropes of a canvas that was covering something in the bed of the truck. The ropes fell away and Roger pulled the cover away in one fluid yanking motion to reveal a large metal container with warning lights and gauges that Brian found to be the most beautiful piece of equipment that he never could have imagined, something that he and Roger first started working on and designing during their late teens. Red.

"Holy shit, Rog..." Brian breathes out, a stunned look on his face. "I can't believe you actually bloody did it."

He took an awed step towards Roger's truck, drawn by the sight of the instrument as his gaze traveled over all the little details.

"The team helped me build three more of them as well," Roger tells him, smiling at Brian's wide eyed look of awe.

"Does she work?" he asks.

The drummer's smile and giggle was truly beautiful as he lowered the tailgate and took a step back, an invitation for the curly haired man to hop up into the truck bed for a closer look, which he did quite eagerly. The weather instrument, which was inspired after the former curly haired band member's signature guitar Red Special, was designed in a red finish and decorated by Roger, John, and Freddie with hand painted guitars, bottomless microphone stands, basses, drum-sets, and even a grand piano swirling around a tornado with the name R.E.D in the middle.

Roger gazed up at Brian's awestruck smile. "I figured you'd want to be here for her first time out. That's why I brought her."

"Oh boy this gonna be so good!" they hear Joe shout out. "Can hardly wait to see it in action!"

Joe, Ben, John and the rest of the team excitedly migrated over to Roger's truck, eager to see Brian's reaction. With the whole group gathered around, it was plain to see that the team looked much smaller which made Brian briefly wonder where a few others were at...

"Darling, how awesome is this?" Freddie asks Chrissie, leading the young woman over to the group. "With the help of Roger, this was all Brian's image."

Brian felt himself blush a little as he smiled.

"It's great," Chrissie remarks, although the confusion on her face was clear. "What is it?"

"It's a weather instrument for studying tornadoes," Brian explains to her.

"It's such an exciting thing," Roger says as he climbs up into the truck bed to stand next to Brian. "Scientists have been studying these monstrous beasts since the beginning of time, but nobody knows how they actually work and no idea what exactly goes on inside because no one's ever been able to take measurements inside the funnel itself. That's what this will do."

Chrissie pondered Roger's information but she still felt a little confused since she was from what she called boring old London and had never seen a tornado, except in pictures and on TV. "How will it do that?"

"She gets put up inside the tornado," Roger continues. "She opens up here..." The drummer pressed a button on a panel of various switches and Red's sensor cap swung open, almost hitting Brian in the face. "...and she'll release hundreds of these little sensors that measure every single part of the tornado."

Brian reached into the tray to get a closer look at a censor as Roger passed one over to Chrissie to examine it, the small round blinking object making her think of it as sort of like a Christmas ornament.

"Bloody hell, Rog, I can't believe you actually did it," Brian says, admiring the rest of Red.

"Well," Roger began as he cast an acknowledging glance between Brian, his two band mates, and the rest of the team. "We all did it."

Gwilym clapped his hands as the rest of the team looked appreciatively at one another, grinning and smiling and even Freddie had his own teeth showing smile. Peter and Miami then snapped a few photos on their camera's, and Chrissie stepped forward.

"How do you get it up inside the tornado? It's such a big machine."

"Well do you remember what we told you about the damage path, darling?" Freddie asks her.

"Yes.."

"You have to get ahead of the tornado and place it down in it's path," Freddie explains. "But then you have to hurry and get out of it's way or it'll pick you up. The suck zone as little Joey Mazzello here likes to call it."

"Oh I see," Chrissie says, finally understanding.

"Hey guys!" they all hear Rami shout, and turning in his direction, they watch as him and Lucy come running up to the group. "I just got off the phone with the national weather service, they said the caps are breaking and the storm is headed thirty miles up the dry line!"

Both men jumped down from the truck bed, and Roger looked out at the storm on the horizon then back at Brian as the team waited with bated breath to the drummer's instruction. Brian knew all too well what he was asking but he regarded him hesitantly.

"Bri is there a CB radio in that truck?" he asks him, referring to the rented Dodge.

"Yes, but--"

"Alright, let's do this!" the drummer announces as he slams the tailgate shut.

The entire team sprang into action, taking off in every direction and began to pack away all their stuff up as quickly as they could.

"Lucy, Gwilym, need some help here!" Rami calls to them as he jumped up onto the roof of the van to dismount the Doppler dish.

Roger rushed in unplugging the laptop while Freddie and John scooped up all their equipment and threw everything in the back of the vehicle. Joe and Ben, who were struggling with the umbrella and folding chairs just tossed it all into the minibus as Rami shouted at their slowness.

"Come on you guys, hurry it up!" he yells.

With the team yelling and shouting out to one another, Brian and Chrissie unhurriedly walked on towards their truck.

"Are you sure you don't want to tag along?" Chrissie asks, looking up at Brian who kept glancing at the team and at Red. "I think Roger would like you to."

He shook his head, his curls bouncing in the breeze. "Nah, he'll do just fine without me," he says reassuringly. "Besides, I'd like to take you out tonight and maybe do some sight seeing the next couple of days before we head back to London for the wedding."

Chrissie smiled up at her fiancee and put her arms around his middle just as Roger's truck came roaring out onto the dirt road with so much speed that the tires kicked up a cloud of dust. He blared his horn at them as he sped by.

"Did he sign the papers?" she asks, watching the drummer speed off.

Brian's eyes widened as he quickly dug out the documents from the pocket of his suit jacket, suddenly remembering that Roger didn't sign it.

"Fucking hell!" he curses. "Come on, if we hurry, we can catch up to them!"

He grabbed Chrissie's hand and they ran towards their truck as John sped by them honking his horn. Freddie leaned halfway out the passenger side window with a wide teeth showing grin.

"I'm glad you're back, darling!" the front man shouts at Brian.

"I'm not bloody back!" Brian yells out.


	4. Tagging Along / The Copycat Snake

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> You guys get the first taste of the new chapter before Wattpad. ☺ Enjoy and please excuse any mistakes I don't catch in proofreading. ❤

**Hehe lookie what I made.** 😁

******

Finally managing to catch up with the fast moving team along the highway behind Ben and Joe's minibus, Brian flipped through the channels on the trucks CB radio until he came upon Roger's distinctive high pitched voice communicating with the others on updates and locations.

_"Freddie?"_

_"Yes darling?"_

_"Can we beat the thirty?"_

_"I believe so, just stay on this route until we pass--"_ Freddie paused, his laughter filling the airwaves which caused Brian to shake his head and grin to the front man's infectious giggling. _"Get this darling, til we pass Rogers Creek in Taylor County."_ **(A/N: I made that up, it's actually Dewey County. XD)**

_"Cool! Ok copy that."_

The connection in the radio crackled as Brian accelerated up a hill in the road, the back and forth chattering of other teammates continuing.

"Once we catch up to them, you can take the truck and head back to Tulsa," Brian says, glancing over at Chrissie. "I'll get the papers signed and have a cabbie bring me back and we can go out tonight, okay?"

"Brian, no, this all seems really fun and I'd like to tag along," the young woman says smiling.

He smiled back at her, but his expression quickly turned to one of surprised disgust when he caught sight of an all too familiar face in the reflection of the trucks side mirror.

"Prenter...what the bloody hell is he doing here?" he says in disbelief.

Chrissie followed his gaze. "Who's that?"

"Paul Prenter...he's an absolute wanker and snake," Brian explains in a disgusted tone of voice as the other vehicle pulls up alongside theirs and he spots Prenter in the passenger seat, avoiding eye contact. "He used to be our manager, among other things until he became fed up with our trips out here for storm chasing. He wanted to have his say in what we did, wanted in on the money, but when we wouldn't let him in, he left and told the press some humiliating things about Freddie and spread disgusting rumors about Roger and I. Whatever his reason is for being here is beyond me."

"I somewhat remember hearing about that," Chrissie says. "That was awful."

Brian nodded in agreement as Prenter's vehicle pulled ahead, speeding down the road with six black mini vans following behind it. Suddenly Joe's voice came over the radio.

_"Uh-oh, look who's here!"_

Before Roger was able to respond, Brian grabbed the handheld mic. "Roger?"

_"Hey Bri, did you decide to join us?"_

He could practically hear the smile in Roger's voice. "Yeah sure why not, but what is Paul doing here?"

 _"What?!"_ came Freddie's voice. _"Why I ought to ring his neck and--"_

 _"Calm down, Freddie,"_ Roger radio backs. " _I don't know why he's here, Bri. It looks like he found himself his own chase team or something."_

_"Roger darling, that's preposterous, that snake has zero instincts on how to do any of this!"_

The rest of the team piped in on their disgust over the radio of Prenter tagging along. At that moment, a much larger black van that was basically the size of a touring bus was bearing down behind Brian and the driver began to repeatedly honk the horn at him.

"Bloody hell, hold on Chrissie!" he shouts. 

The young woman braced herself as Brian grabbed the wheel and swerved over to the left side of the road, and the driver continued to blare the horn, speeding past them in a cloud of dust and rocks and running Brian off the road into a grassy bank piled with metal poles. They scraped and clanged against the underside of the bouncing truck and then a loud popping noise was heard as the rear tire was blown out. 

*****

An hour or so later with the help of Roger and the others in the changing the tire, the team decided to stop in the small town of Maysville at a truck stop diner and repair shop. While the group was parked up in the lot of the diner to gather their bearings, Brian pulled the blown out tire from the back hatch of the Dodge and guided it over to the garage attendant.

"How long will it take to be fixed?" Brian asks him.

"Oh probably 'bout ten minutes, fifteen tops," the attendant replies in a thick Southern drawl.

Brian smiled and thanked him, and the attendant rolled off with the tire to his shop as the curly haired man wiped the sweat from his face. With it not even being close to noon yet, the temps had already reached a sweltering 92 degrees and would only climb higher. He shrugged out of his suit jacket and placed it on the driver's seat and rolled up the sleeves of his shirt, then began to head over towards the diner where the others were still looking over maps when his attention was drawn to the other side of the parking lot where Prenter and his so called convoy were at. His first instinct was to ignore him which was one of the reasons why Roger and the others were at the diner, but the other man's distinctive Irish accent and what he was talking about suddenly piqued interest in Brian and he found himself turning the other direction and watching what was going on.

"What interests me is the unknown," Prenter was telling a group as a large red object was pulled out from the back of his vehicle. "What if a twisters path could be predicted? How many American's would be saved with a creation of an advanced warning system?" He gestured to the large metal instrument with a triumphant smile upon his face. "Well lads, worry no more as R.E.D-39 is the key to America's future! The very first weather instrument which will release hundreds of little sensors and transmit back data on the size of the twister, wind speeds, and dew point temperatures."

He held out a sensor for all to see and Brian stared in horrid realization as he felt anger bubbling up in him. The son of a bitch had stolen his and Roger's idea! But how? He could feel his blood pressure rise with a surge of hatred and adrenaline as he marched his way toward the crowd surrounding Prenter. **(A/N: This is basically Brian's revenge for Bohemian Blade Runner, LOL!** 😂 **)**

Roger looked away from his team and cast a glance over his shoulder to see the curly haired man stomping over in the direction of Prenter and he panicked.

"Brian!" Roger screeches, taking off after him with the rest of the team looking on in confusion as they watched.

In one split second, Brian rushed in through the crowd with lightning speed and up to Paul, socking him squarely in the jaw and grabbing him by his shirt collar.

"Oi!" Prenter let out a started shout as Brian roughly shoved him up against the weather instrument. "Oi oi oi, what's this about?!"

"You daft arsehole prick, you fucking stole my design!" Brian shouts, yelling in Prenter's face. "Did you think I wouldn't find out about this?! Huh?!"

"Bri stop!" Roger shouts, grabbing at him by the shoulders. 

"Oi, can someone get these poofter's away from me?" Prenter calls over his shoulder, and his men immediately rushed forward, trying to pry Brian off.

Total chaos ensued in a series of shouting, cursing, and shoving, and the rest of Roger's team ran over where John, Freddie, and Freestone assisted in helping Roger grab Brian who fought and struggled to get back at Prenter.

"What's your bloody malfunction, mate?!" someone shouts.

"Stop it, Brian!" Roger pleads.

A few young men on Prenter's team rushed forward to push them away which earned them a rough shove in return by Gwilym, Rami, Joe and Ben.

"What the bloody hell is wrong with you, May?!" Prenter demands, taking a daring steps towards Brian as he rubs his sore jaw where the taller man punched him.

"You stole mine and Roger's design you bastard!" Brian yells at him gesturing at the large red machine as he lunged forward and attempted to take another wild swing but his three former band mates held him back.

"Take it easy, Bri!" John shouts at him.

"Just what in God's name are you talking about?" Prenter asks.

"I'm talking about Red!" Brian spits at him through clenched teeth. "You're a fucking thief, you scumbag!"

The other man's mustache rose as a huge smug smile appeared on his face. "Aye, I see what this is about now. You're wanting credit for my design, eh? Is that it?"

"Liar!" Freddie yells at him. "She was Roger and Brian's idea first and you know it!"

Prenter laughed at the front man. "From my understanding, it was never any of your ideas, it was Tim and Mike's."

"Oh what a load of bullshit!" Brian argues.

"What the fuck are you talking about?" Roger asks in confusion.

And that's when Brian, Roger, John and Freddie finally noticed them with a few other familiar faces at the back of the large crowd. The few missing people that Brian noticed being absent from Roger's team. Tim Staffell and Mike Grose, along with Freddie's two best friends Peter Straker and Joe Fanelli were stood among the throng.

"Syretta!" Freddie gasps, his eyes wide as he stares in horror at his best friend, Peter and then over at Joe Fanelli. "Liza! How could you?!" **(A/N: Syretta was Peter Straker's nickname that Freddie gave him.)**

"Tim, what the fuck?!" Roger squeals. "She was our idea first!"

Tim just shrugged. "Sorry Rog."

The drummer looked about to have a sheer heart attack as he glared daggers at his former best friend and original band mate. "Sorry?" he repeats in disbelief. "You're sorry?! Fuck your apology, you can shove it up your arse for stealing our idea!"

"Roger, darling," Freddie says in a warning tone. "Stop it, he's not worth it and we all know he'll never get that bloody machine in the air."

"Oh yes, darling stop it why don't you?" Prenter mocks as he backs away with his team following him. "Sod off now would you so your big man of a husband can shove his cock up that tight arse of yours."

Prenter's team burst into loud laughter and derogatory jeering as rage suddenly overcame Roger. He clenched his fists and rushed forward with a wild scream.

"You motherfucker!" Roger screeches.

This time with the help of Miami, the entire team pulled Roger back while pushing away members from Prenter's team.

"That's enough, boys!" Miami scolds them. "You're all goddamn lucky the bloody press isn't here!"

"Alright, fucking let me go!" Roger yells, shrugging away from the hold.

The drummer walked away and kicked at the dirt with an aggravated yell.

"He's a snake I tell you!" Freddie exclaims behind him, referring to Paul. "A dirty fucking snake!"

"Rog!" Brian calls after him, running up behind him. "Why the hell are they with Prenter?"

Roger ran a hand over his face and sighed. "I don't bloody know," he mumbles.

"No you do know," Brian says. "I've been gone for two bloody years and I'm just now finding out about all this. What happened?"

"There was a big falling out, ok?" the drummers says. "We didn't know Paul was going to pull something like this or that Tim, Mike, Peter and Fanelli would join his side. See none of this shit would've happened if you just stayed in the band."

Brian shot him a glare. "Don't you blame this on me, I'm trying to bloody help you! You know what Roger, I'm giving you one day to do this. One day! If she doesn't fly, I'm gone."

"Sweetheart what happened, what was all that ruckus?"

Chrissie was rushing over to them and Roger turned and walked away.

"Everything's fine," Brian reassures her in a soft voice.

"Are you sure?" she asks.

"Yes, love," he says, grasping her hands. "Everything's alright."

"Okay. Just wanted to check."

"Hey listen, I'm going to hang out here for a bit and get some fresh air," he tells her. "Could you get us some cold drinks."

Chrissie smiled up at him. "Okay sweetheart."

"Thanks love," he says. 

And giving her a quick kiss on the lips, he watched her head towards the diner before turning away and looking out at the sky, noticing the gathering of dark clouds.

******

Roger entered the diner, catching sight of Prenter and his team out of the corner of his eye across the room in the booths. His jaw clenched but he held it together as he walked over to the counter and sat down next to Chrissie.

"Hi Roger," she says, smiling at the blonde.

He smiled back at her and took off his shades just as the waitress approached them for their order and began to blush wildly at the drummer. "What are you having, it's on me," he says.

"Oh uhh...two lemonades, please," she tells the waitress.

"And I'll have a coffee with one and three sevenths sugar, please," he says to her.

"One cream and three sugars?"

"No cream love, one and three sevenths sugar," he says. 

The waitress looked flustered as she scribbled out something on her notepad. "Seven sugars?"

Roger giggled and shook his head. "No. Just give me a lot of sugar on the side. Sorry us Brits can be confusing at times."

The waitress returned the giggle. "No worries, hon. Will that be all for ya, folks?" she asks, looking between Roger and Chrissie.

"Hmmm, and I think a slice of cherry pie should do it," Roger says.

"Alright, I'll have that for ya in just a few minutes."

The waitress scurried away and Chrissie turned back to Roger.

"What actually happened outside?"

Roger shrugged. "It was nothing really, just a big misunderstanding between an old colleague of ours. He's a bloody wanker and a copycat snake and I highly doubt that he'll get his instrument in the air before we do. I have high hopes that Brian and I can successfully do this..."

*****

Standing in the parking lot, Brian continued to look up into the sky, watching as a dark wall cloud slowly rolled it's way in through the west. Everything was quite except for the occasional chirp of a distant bird and the gentle pick up of a breeze and he noticed the slight change in temperature. He bent down and scooped up a handful of dirt, letting it slide through his fingers against the light breeze.

*****

"So you're saying you and Brian both share a sixth sense in knowing what a storm thinks?" Chrissie asks Roger after one of his stories of life with Brian.

"Yeah something like that," Roger says in between bites of his pie. "My grandmum use to call us human barometers. Want some?" 

He gestured to the big slice of pie in front of him that could easily feed two people and Chrissie shook her head as she shifted in her seat.

"I would eat now before we leave. There won't be many places to stop at once we get back on the road."

"I'm good, Brian and I have road snacks," she says.

"Oh okay, cool," he says.

He went back to digging into the pie and Chrissie was silent for a short moment as she watched the blonde haired drummer. "Not to sound rude or anything, but what are your intentions with my fiancee?" she asks him. "Are you still in love with him?"

Roger raised his eyebrows in surprise to the young woman's total change in demeanor. He looked over at her with a mouthful of pie before looking away and taking a sip of his coffee.

"Brian's willing to help you out just for today and whether or not you succeed in launching that device into a tornado, it won't change his mind in coming back to you or the band. He's moved on and you should do the same."

Roger finished up the last few bites of his pie in silence, contemplating Chrissie's words before pushing aside his plate and reaching over to take the tab off the counter. Placing a wad of crumpled bills down onto the counter-top, he grabbed his coffee while sliding on his shades, then gave Chrissie a cheeky friendly smile before turning and walking away from the counter.

*****

Back outside, Brian continued to stand in the parking lot, staring up at the clouds completely entranced. By now the sky had darkened even more, the clouds tinged in a nasty ominous green color as thunder rumbled in the distance. The crunch of gravel and singing suddenly signaled Freddie's presence as he sauntered up behind Brian and stood next to him, his fur coat wrapped around him, his hands in the back pockets of his pants, and his long dark hair blowing in the breeze as he looked up at the sky.

"The sky is green," the front man observes.

Brian nodded and moved past Freddie. "Round everyone up, we're going."

"Darling are you tagging along for the chase?!" the front man asks him excitedly.

"Yeah Fred," he calls back.

Freddie let out a squeal and ran in his platform heels back towards the diner. "Deaky darling, round up the others, we're leaving and Brian's tagging along!" he screeches.

Upon seeing the team heading towards their vehicles with John and Freddie whooping and shouting up a storm, Chrissie exited the diner with two lemonades and made her way over to Brian who was putting his jacket back on.

"Sweetheart, I got you a lemonade."

Brian quickly took the offered drink and handed her the keys. "Listen, love, we're moving out, take the truck and stay behind Joe and Ben, you'll be safe back there, I'm going with Roger!" he says, and turning away, he ran for Roger's truck.

"Where on Earth are we going?!" Chrissie calls out in confusion, but no one answers.

Seeing Joe and Ben pull away and speed off, she quickly pulled open the door and slid into the drivers seat.

Brian rushed up just as Roger was changing into a blue button down shirt and matching bell-bottom jeans and took the keys that were dangling from his mouth as he passed by and jumped into the drummer's truck. "Thanks, I think I'll drive," he says, grinning at him. **(A/N: It's supposed to be one of the outfits he wore at Ridge Farm.** 😁 **)**

Roger gave him an annoyed look as he finished pulling up his pants, then rolling up his sleeves, the blonde ran around to the other side and jumped in the passenger seat. Brian revved up the engine and sped out of the parking lot of the diner with the rest of the team following hot on their tail.

Joe and Ben whooped in celebration over the airwaves and turned on the overhead roof speakers, which began blaring We Will Rock You loudly across the darkened plains of the long stretch of highway.


	5. Arguments / The First Chase / Where Did My Truck Go?

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Proofread a bazillion times, enjoy. 😁

Out on the road, Ben was grinning like mad as he cranked up the music and sang along with Joe who then stuck his head out the window, cheering and laughing. In front of them, they watched Freddie lean out the passenger side window of John's vehicle and pump his fist in time to the beat of the song while singing along. 

With the rest of team rolling their eyes and laughing to the antics taking place behind them, Miami and David decided to turn the radio up in the station wagon to William Tell Overture and sing along in the style of a choir.

*****

At the very back of the line of cars, Chrissie just barely heard the ring of her cellphone over the loud music and shouts and whooping from Ben, Joe, and Freddie coming from the CB radio. With one hand on the wheel, she blindly reached into her purse for the small portable phone, and finding it, she used her teeth to pull out the antenna.

"Chrissie Mullen," she answers, her brow furrowing as she reaches for the volume to turn down the noise coming from the CB radio. "Pardon...Oh hi mum...I'm in the middle of driving right now...Yes I met the rest of them...Yes, he's very dreamy in person but I'm engaged to Brian if you haven't forgotten..."

*****

Over the other music and commotion, Rami joined in on singing an old classic tune that deemed right for this particular situation.

"Oooooooooklahoma where the wind comes sweeping down the plains and the waving wheeeeeeeeat!" he sang, and Lucy joined in.

*****

"Mum!" Chrissie gasps into the phone. "Really? Why are you so obsessed in finding out if Freddie Mercury has a huge cock?"

*****

"O-K!"

"L-A!"

"H-O!"

"M-A!

"Oklahooooooooooooomaaaaaaaaaaa!" Rami and Lucy sang at the top of their lungs.

*****

 _"_ _YEEEEEOWWWW_ _!"_

Roger giggled and shook his head to Rami and his girlfriend singing like lunatics over the airwaves. The commotion quieted down somewhat as another teammate requested another song for Joe to play which just so happened to be Roger's very own I'm In Love With My Car.

Brian visibly cringed. "Oh god," he says. "Turn that down."

"No just ignore it," Roger teases him.

 _"With my hand on your grease gun!"_ Joe and Ben sang over the airwaves.

"Bloody hell," Brian groans. "Rog, seriously I still can't believe you wrote that. You know what people will think of that song forty years from now?"

"Who cares what they think," the drummer comments back. "I'll be an old man by then and I'll no longer give a shit."

Brian chuckled at the stubborn drummer and continued to focus on the long stretch of road ahead, not really paying attention to Roger as he fumbled around for something in the glove box and pulled out a pack of cigarettes and a lighter.

"What are you doing?" Brian asks him as he lights up and takes a drag.

Roger looked over at Brian while exhaling a cloud of smoke from the corner of his mouth. "What's it look like I'm doing?"

"A nasty habit," Brian says, waving a hand at the smoke drifting towards his face. "Those things are very bad for you, you really ought to quit."

Roger rolled his eyes. "Bri, you're such a big baby. Look if it bothers you, I'll open the window."

He rolled down the window, flicking some ash off the end of the cigarette as he glanced up at the sky.

"Wow, look at that amazing coloring," he says, pointing up at the puffy cloud pattern.

Brian leaned forward a bit and looked up at the sky. "Oh yeah those are some impressive looking mammatus." **(A/N: Took me til just now to realize** **mammatus** **clouds basically mean boob clouds, LOL!** 😂😂😂 **)**

"That's a good sign," Roger says.

Brian smiled. "That's a very good sign, it means we're getting close."

Roger took another drag, making sure to exhale out the window. "So," he began. "Does Chrissie work at NASA, is that where you two met?"

"No, I don't want to fight with you, Roger," Brian says.

Roger laughed. "I'm not fighting, I'm just talking to you."

Brian glanced at him and shook his head. "I don't want to fight," he repeats. 

They both fell silent for a brief moment before Roger thought up a much more nicer approach to the conversation.

"She's a lovely young girl," he offers, bracing himself for Brian's reaction.

"Ha!"

Roger frowned. "You don't think so?"

Brian rolled his eyes at him. "I know what you meant, I was being sarcastic."

"Oh do you now?" Roger asks, throwing the sarcasm back at the curly haired man.

"Don't start, Roger," he says in a warning tone.

"Don't start what?" Roger asks, his voice going up an octave. "I haven't seen you in two bloody years Bri, and all I'm trying to do is have a nice civilized conversation with you. Fucking hell."

Brian sighed and looked back at the road with a roll of his eyes. "Yes, Chrissie is very lovely," he says. "And yes, she works for NASA. She's a therapist working in the space program." He glanced at the blonde haired man who was trying so hard to hide his shit eating grin.

"Oh I see," is all he says, and taking another long drag of his cigarette, he spoke again, this time towards the open window as he exhaled. "Yours?"

"Bloody hell!" Brian exclaims, annoyed.

"What?"

"You just never know when to shut your mouth, do you?" Brian asks in disbelief.

"What I'm not suggesting you need therapy or anything, I was just asking!" Roger argues, holding his hands up in defense mode.

Brian's eyes widened. "Whoa just hold on there a bloody moment, I need therapy?"

"I never said that, quit twisting my bloody words around!" the drummer squeals.

"I need therapy?" Brian repeats again, ignoring his plea. "What would I, Dr. Brian Harold May, astrophysicist, need a damn therapist for?"

"I don't know," the drummer says.

"Well Mr. Dentist you're obviously the doctor here, so tell me why," Brian demands.

"I was never a dentist!"

"Then enlighten me on your knowledge of why I need therapy."

Roger shrugged, feeling at a loss for words. "I don't know, umm...the inability to complete things--"

"Complete things?" Brian repeats, raising an eyebrow at him. "Do you hear yourself, what are you even bloody on about?"

"And rushing into something that I know you obviously can't quite commit to," Roger finishes.

"Commitment?!"

"You asked me for my knowledge--"

"No Roger, that is a load of bloody bollocks and you know it!" Brian shouts. "I made a commitment to you, did I not?! And the band!"

"Yes you did all those things, but you fucking left us, Bri!" Roger shouts back at him. "You left us in the dirt, you left _ME_ for someone else and never gave me a proper explanation as to why you left!"

Brian shook his head and taking his eyes off the road, he glared at the blonde drummer. "Yes I did, I've told you this several times! I left because I was offered a better career path and a much better life!"

"A better career path?" the drummer repeats. "How is studying boring old space a better career path, Brian?! How is that better than being a guitarist for one of the greatest rock bands in the world while also storm chasing every season?!"

"You never bloody listened and you never had the slightest clue of what I--"

Roger scoffed as Brian continued to rant and that's when he noticed his truck veering off to the shoulder of the road and then into the grass.

"Uh, Bri--"

"No Rog, let me finish!" Brian interrupts, continuing to glare at him.

"Can I drive?" Roger asks.

"No!"

"Then would you fucking pay attention?!" the drummer screams, motioning out the window in front of them.

Brian quickly turned his head to look out at the road, and saw that they were no longer on the road but now in the grass and about to crash into a parked tractor.

"Whoa!" he exclaims, sharply turning the wheel back to the road, his heart rate going wild from the close call and the testosterone rush from the arguments. "Bloody hell."

Brian sighed while trying to calm himself down and Roger giggled finding his former band mate quite hot when getting angry. "I think someone should warn Chrissie about your temper."

"Roger, I swear..." Brian began. "Wait no, I don't have a temper, you do! You're the angry little man from the countryside, not me."

"She quite obviously has no clue who she's actually marrying," he continues, ignoring him.

"Stay out of it!" Brian snaps at him. "I know what I'm doing! I've done it before haven't I?"

*****

 _"But a woman,_ _Bri_ _? Really?"_

_"I'm bisexual, so what?"_

_"No, you're gay."_

_"You're gay!"_

_"Yes and I'm bloody proud of it!"_

As Brian and Roger continued to argue in quite a comical way, Freddie and John could hear them clearly over the airwaves and since the whole team was use to hearing them argue, no one bothered to intervene.

"This is better than a goddamn soap opera," Freddie comments while munching on a bag of chips and causing John to start laughing.

*****

Roger smiled to get Brian to calm down. "Ok look, as long as she makes you happy, then I'm happy for you," he says.

Brian glanced over at the blonde. "Thank you. I am happy, very happy actually! I'm happy with my life and the way things are moving along in my life. I'm happy with--uhh...with..."

"Chrissie," Roger tells him, grinning at Brian.

"Yes Chrissie!" he exclaims. "Yes, I'm absolutely happy with Chrissie, the love of my life!"

Roger nodded although deep down he could tell Brian was lying his ass off. "And you look happy," he lies with a fake smile. "You look very happy together, I'm happy for you, and I wish you all the best after today."

 _"Are you loveys going to wrap this up anytime soon?"_ Freddie interrupts over the radio.

Brian sighed in annoyance and grabbed the mic. "What is it, Freddie?"

_"John Deacon here. Freddie and I were just wanting to know if you'd like to get this tornado or if you want to catch the next one?"_

Roger furrowed his eyebrows and then looked out the window to see a rope of a tornado forming in a large field a few miles out. "Holy shit!" he exclaims, grabbing the mic from Brian. "Is it on the ground? Turn right here!"

"I got it," Brian says, and sharply turning the wheel, the tires squealed as the truck skid across the muddy pavement onto the next road.

"Alright guys were moving in for the chase, get ready to set up," Roger announces into the mic.

 _"You got it, Roger!"_ Rami replies. 

_"Good luck, darling!"_ Freddie says.

Brian continued on down the road, watching the tornado speed ahead while tearing up the ground and trees of the countryside.

"Bri, you need to get ahead it," Roger warns him.

"I know that, Roger," Brian says smiling.

"You have to cut across that field."

"Yes I know," Brian says to him calmly.

"You need to drive into the field," Roger warns him once more.

Brian rolled his eyes. "Would you like to drive?"

"All I'm saying--"

"Would you like to drive?" Brian repeats.

Roger gave him a cheeky grin. "You know I would love to!" he replies eagerly, earning a grin from Brian in return. "I love my truck."

 _"You guys it's about four miles southeast, let's see what it does,"_ Rami reports.

"Oooh, go in there!" Roger squeals, pointing to a ditch.

"Just wait, Rog, we need to time this per--"

"But you'll miss it!" the drummer exclaims, giddy with excitement.

Brian put his hand up. "Just hold on a bloody second, ok?"

"Are you going slightly mad?" Roger asks him in a teasing manner.

Brian looked at him and smiled cheekily. "Tighten your seat belt, blondie," he says. 

Reaching over, he pulled the seat belt tight around Roger, then stepped down on the gas and swerved the truck into the ditch going eighty miles per hour.

_"Brian, Roger, where are you? We can't see you!"_

"In the ditch!" Roger screams into the mic over the noise of the engine.

Brian suddenly realized he timed this very badly as the more they drove through the ditch, the more deeper it was getting with no way of driving back out.

"Having fun yet?" Brian asks.

Roger shook his head. "No and we need to get out of this."

"Oh really?" Brian asks sarcastically.

_"It's up to two miles now and picking up speed!"_

Roger was tightly grasping the dashboard as the truck bounced and sped through the ditch. "Brian come on!"

"I'm trying, Roger," Brian grumbles, but the sides of the ditch were too steep. 

_"The funnel's getting bigger and moving fast towards you guys!"_

Roger turned to look out the back window, his eyes widening as he caught sight of the tornado destroying a barn off in the field. The roof of one of the silo's was launched at full speed across the ditch behind them, narrowly missing his truck before the tornado shifted in their direction.

"It's turning!" the drummer screeches.

"Where?!" Brian asks in a panic, unable to see it.

"It's coming towards us!"

 _"Loveys, you're too close! Get your_ _arses_ _out of there!"_

Brian looked in the side mirror and saw that both Roger and the others were right. The tornado was bearing down on them by way of ditch. He slammed his foot down on the brake pedal but with all the mud and water in the steep ditch, the truck continued sliding forward at a fast speed. Then just up ahead was a low crossing bridge used for farming tractors built across the ditch and Roger instantly panicked when Brian had no intentions of stopping.

"Bri don't!" Roger screams.

"I have to!" Brian shouts, slamming his foot down on the gas.

Behind them, mud and water flew everywhere against the strong winds of the tornado, and Roger braced himself as Brian crashed right into the bridge.

"Come on, let's get her ready!" Roger screams while unbuckling his seat belt.

"Bloody hell, why can't we do this on a normal day?" Brian complains, following after Roger.

Roger ran to the tailgate and lowered it, shielding himself from grass and mud that was flying all over the place as he prepared to unload Red. 

"Roger, we're in the damage path!" Brian shouts over the loud roar of the tornado, grabbing onto the drummer's arm. "Forget it, there's no time!"

"Brian, let go!" the blonde yells back, struggling to break free. "We can still get it!"

"There's no bloody time, come on now!" Brian screams. 

He pulled Roger away from the truck and over towards the underside of the bridge which they both knew wasn't the safest place to hide but there was nowhere else for them to go.

"Grab onto something!" Brian shouts.

Roger grabbed onto the supporting wooden column of the bridge with Brian holding both him and the column as his protective instincts kicked in. The drummer watched the tornado draw closer towards the bridge, curiosity overtaking him and Brian panicked when the felt the blonde haired man slip from his grasp only to see him crawling towards the tornado at the opening of the bridge which was just yards away.

"What are you doing?!" Brian yelps in fear, grabbing his arm. "Roger! Are you bloody mad?!"

"Lemme see it, Bri!" Roger exclaims, trying to pull away.

Brian however was much more stronger and was able to wrap his arms around Roger's waist and drag him back to reasonable safety. "What the bloody hell are you doing, come back!"

"Brian, let me fucking see it!" Roger screams, fighting to break free.

"Stop being an idiot for one second, will you!" Brian screams back at him. 

He held on tightly to the smaller man, keeping him safe and they clung for dear life to the column as the ground rumbled and shook from the deafening winds. Then all of a sudden, Roger's truck groaned as it was pulled backwards a few feet from the strong winds of the approaching tornado and they both turned just in time to see the truck lurch forward.

Roger screamed and Brian pulled him back down, protecting him as the truck crashed violently against the bridge. They both hunkered down and clung to the wooden column and in one split of a mere second, the trucks tires left the ground and Roger's range rover was picked up by the tornado, along with the farming equipment sitting on top of the bridge, and in the next instant, the tornado subsided, the team watching from the road with wide awestruck eyes as it dissipated into thin air. **(RIP Roger's truck. XD)**

The wind howled around the bridge until eventually dying down and both Brian and Roger stayed still while trying to catch their breaths from the overload of adrenaline and fear. For a moment Roger was stunned and shaking as he clung to Brian and he realized the curly haired man was whispering to him and rubbing his arm in a calming manner as he rested his chin atop the blonde's head.

"It's gone, Roger," Brian says out of breath as he pulled away and began to crawl out from underneath the bridge. "It's gone now. Oh my god."

Roger turned to follow Brian and that's when he noticed it. "Where did my truck go?"

_CRASH!_

Both men looked over in the direction of squealing tires and high pitched screams of terror as they watched Brian's red Dodge swerve around Roger's truck laying upside down in the middle of the road.

"Holy shit, my baby!" Roger screeches, climbing up out of the ditch and running.

"Chrissie!" Brian shouts, running past Roger.

"Brian, oh my bloody god!" Chrissie was screaming in hysterics.

"Darling, are you ok?!" Freddie calls out, running towards Brian's truck as the whole team ran to check on her.

Ben ran up and opened the driver side door. "Are you good, yeah?" he asks her, grinning at her wide eyed frightened face as she shook her head, hyperventilating. "You're alright, come on out."

"That was fucking awesome!" Joe shouts, running up beside them and laughing as he went to inspect Roger's wrecked vehicle.

"Chrissie!" Brian calls.

The young woman ran over to him. "Oh my god, Brian!" she screams, jumping up into his arms. 

"Are you alright, love?" he asks as she clung to him, shaking and on the verge of tears.

She nodded and noticed Brian was all wet and covered from head to toe in mud. "Brian your suit, what happened?"

Roger walked up and was approached by Freddie and John who noticed the drummer was clearly upset about his truck and the first failed attempt at launching Red.

"Get those sensors picked up, I think we can still save them," Rami orders the rest of the team.

"It's fucking gone, all of it," Roger complains.

"Roger darling, hold on, let's look at them, I'm sure they're ok," Freddie reassures the drummer.

Roger just shook his head. "It's gone." He glanced over at Brian and Chrissie as he passed by, feeling a pang of hurt in his chest to how close they were. "Is she alright, Bri?"

Brian nodded and Roger neared the flipped black truck that Joe was standing beside and laughing and the drummer could see that Red was smashed beyond repair as he inspected the sensors spilled out on the ground.

"That was awesome!" Joe says grinning and trying to lighten the mood a bit. "How was it being so close?"

Roger looked up at the younger man. "It was really windy," he replies.

Joe grinned. "Windy," he repeats. "I bet that was intense."

"Joe darling, that's enough," Freddie scolds, his tone mild. "Help us pick these sensors up."

Joe backed away and Roger swung his foot into the window to break it and get all of his belongings out.

"Hey, looks like the snake's club made it!" Rami announces, pointing down the road.

The whole team looked in the direction of Rami's pointing and saw Prenter's team making their way down the dirt road towards them and as they drove up, Tim slowed down a bit and rolled the window down.

"Well what happened here?" he asks them. "Need any help?"

"Keep moving, lad," Paul orders from the passenger seat.

"No thanks, lovey, we're all good," Freddie tells Tim with a fake smile. "Run along now."

"What a bunch of losers!" Tim shouts out.

Roger clenched his jaw then stooped down to pick up a handful of mud. "Hey arsehole!"

Seeing that Roger was about to throw something, Tim quickly rolled up his window just in time as the drummer threw the mud and it splattered all over the side of the black SUV. The team laughed and made obscene hand gestures to the rest of the passing vehicles.

"Alright I think that's all of them," Rami says, scooping up the last of the sensors.

"Don't worry, Rog, we'll get them cleaned up," Lucy says to the drummer.

"Here you are, darling," Freddie says throwing a big fluffy towel to him.

"Come on, let's get Red II set up," Rami says.

"Thanks Fred," the blonde says to the front man as he turns away to go help the others.

Roger placed his knapsack among other things onto the overturned truck after wiping mud off his face and as he dug through one of the bags to change out of his muddy clothes, he began eyeing Brian's rented truck.

"Is there insurance on that truck?" he asks the curly haired man.

"Yes," he answers, dreading where this conversation was leading. 

Roger gave him a cheeky smile and Brian chuckled nervously, shaking his head of wild curls as he instantly knew just what the blonde was asking for.

"Don't even think about it, Roger," Brian says. "There's no way."

😜😁


	6. Waterspouts and Cows, Oh My!

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I swear this is like one of the easiest crossovers to write about 'cuz I've seen Twister so many times that I can literally recite every single line, LOL! XD
> 
> Anyways enjoy and excuse any mistakes I don't catch in proofreading. ❤

Some hours later after a little begging and persuasion from the blonde haired drummer, Brian was now driving in the lead with Red II strapped down in the bed of the truck. He was somewhat annoyed that Roger was able to convince him so easily in using their rented truck but after awhile he got over it. Roger was seated next to him looking over a map and Chrissie was in the backseat after refusing to ride with anyone else as she didn't want to leave Brian's side after the incident back on the other road left her shaken up. 

_"Roger darling, have you decided yet on where we're going?"_ Freddie asks over the radio.

Both Roger and Brian reached for the mic at the same time, laughing and giggling nervously when they did it a second time and Roger felt his cheeks burning from the curly haired man's brief touch.

"Go ahead, Roger it's your call," Brian says to him.

Roger shook his head and grinned at him, wanting to mess with his former band mate a bit. "It is your truck though."

"You're the boss, go ahead," Brian offers, side eyeing him with a cheeky grin and if Roger wasn't mistaken he could see a hint of a blush creeping up his face.

With a smile, Roger reached over for the mic and spoke into it. "Alright it should be northeast of highway 81."

_"I got it. Thank you, darling."_

In the backseat, Chrissie was looking between her fiancee and the blonde with a confused expression. "Sweetheart, what are we doing?" she asks Brian.

"We're going again, love," he tells her.

Her eyes widened. "What do you mean, again? You two almost got yourselves killed back there."

Brian chuckled and gave her a reassuring smile as their eyes met in the rear-view mirror. "No, no, it was just a close call. There's no need to worry, we'll be fine."

_"Found it, darling. You'll be crossing over highway 15 onto highway 412. Got that?"_

"15 onto 412," Roger mumbles, writing it down on the back of a napkin before radioing back to Freddie. "Thanks Fred. Lucy what's on the forecast?"

 _"The winds on the PRL report are continuing up to 60,"_ she replies.

Roger and Brian looked at each other, both smiling and knowing things were looking good for the next chase.

"Alright, let's go get it!" the drummer cheers into the radio.

Other teammates cheered along with Roger as Brian pressed down on the gas pedal to go faster, the speed of the truck reaching a smooth eighty miles per hour. At last they reached their perfect position to pursue as off in the distance they could see an F2 tornado tearing through an empty field. But on the next road however, they could also see Prenter's team racing to get there first. Roger's team went faster to catch up until eventually coming up behind them and Brian sped up to the front, coming even with Tim and Prenter's SUV.

"Wow I must admit, you really gotta admire these guys' spirits," Tim comments, glancing out the passenger side window at Brian and Roger racing for the lead.

Prenter just glared at the younger man. "Just keep driving, would ya? I don't pay you to talk, lad."

"Hey, what's up!" they hear Roger shout at them through the window.

Prenter looked over at the other vehicle and faked a friendly smile as he waved. 

Brian smiled smugly and nodded his head in a silent greeting then turned his attention back towards the road before gazing up at the oncoming tornado and quickly slamming on the brakes as Prenter's team continued on.

"Bri, what are you doing?" Roger asks in confusion.

Brian pointed at the tornado. "Look at the way it's moving. It's going to shift in a different direction."

"Are you positive on that?" the drummer asks, looking over at him.

Brian nodded while keeping his gaze on the tornado and Roger quickly rolled down the window, sticking his hand out to feel the energy in the air from the barometric change. 

"Bri, you're absolutely right," he says, his eyes wide. "It'll move left."

"Is that a bad thing?" Chrissie asks from the backseat.

"It will be for Prenter's team," Roger says with an evil grin.

"There's another road back there, right?" Brian asks.

"Yeah, go for it, Brian!"

He quickly put the truck into reverse and turned down the other road with the others followed behind and they drove through a small pond. As they continued on, the shrill ring of Chrissie's phone started up.

"Hello...No mum, not right now...Yes I'm with him and Roger right now, we're in the middle of...Yeah sure he's cute but..."

Roger leaned up against the window trying to stifle a grin.

*****

Prenter smiled as he looked over the storms progress on the radar shown on the laptop.

"It's looking real good," he says, his voice full of pride. "Alright Tim, just drive about five miles up, hang a right and we can deploy the machine."

Tim smiled but it quickly vanished when he noticed the tornado was changing direction. "Hey Paul, it's uh..."

Prenter looked up in the direction of the tornado to see it moving away from them.

"Why the bloody hell is it moving away?" he asks, confused.

Tim just shrugged, totally clueless of where to go now and Prenter looked beyond pissed off as he raised his binoculars to see the tornado going left and in the direction of Roger and Brian's team.

*****

"We're getting close," Brian says as the rain started.

"Freddie can you tell me where this road takes us?" Roger radios.

_"It should take you straight to where you need to go, dear!"_

"...He can't talk right now," Chrissie continues into her phone, rolling her eyes. "Because we're in the middle of chasing a tornado, mum! Yes!"

Roger looked at Brian, giving him a weird look before turning his attention back to the storm in front of them.

"Oi Gwilym, we need to get ahead of this rain, what's on the satellite?" Roger asks into the mic.

Suddenly distracted from the phone call with her mother, Chrissie listened to the other teammates reply through the radio. "Mum, let me call you back," she says and hangs up.

 _"Ladies and gentlemen, we have a tornado on the ground to the south of us, a possible F2, possibly F3!"_ Gwilym announces. _"It's bloody incredible I tell you!"_

_"Peter Freestone here! This is amazing and I love every bit of this!"_

_"Hello darlings, it's Freddie Mercury! It's looks to be heading this way!"_

_"Hey it's Joe! We're driving east and been going for about eight miles now! We've got an incredible F2 on the ground and it is fucking awesome, whooooo!"_

Through the hard rain, Roger suddenly spotted the tornado off in the distance as a series of lightning bolts lit up the sky and thunder rumbled loudly all around them. "We see it!" he shouts into the mic, then looks over at Brian. "Can you see it?"

Brian nodded while squinting his eyes and trying to see past all the rain as he motioned for the radio mic. "We're getting slammed with a lot of rain here, the rest of you better hang back a bit," he announces.

The rest of the group slowed down and Brian drove onward. Roger grabbed his Polaroid camera from his bag and was about to take a picture of the tornado when he noticed the direction of the rain. "Look at the rain in the field," he says, pointing out the window.

Brian looked and saw the rain was blowing horizontally with the wind. He floored the gas and drove on until they reached a narrow one way bridge over a very large lake where two waterspouts were spinning around, one on each side and sucking up water.

Roger stared up at the darkness of the sky. "Holy shit, I've never seen anything like this before."

"Me neither," Brian says as he continues to concentrate on the road ahead.

The drummer looked between the two large waterspouts on each side of them. "Brian...we're in the eye of it."

Brian glanced over the drummer just as the two waterspouts suddenly split at the same exact time, turning into four waterspouts.

"Ok we got four waterspouts now," Brian observes and Roger snaps a couple pictures of the spouts on both sides of the lake, his blue eyes wide with awe and excitement.

"Oh my god..." Chrissie says from the back seat, her voice shaky.

"We're right in the very center of the flanking line," Roger points out.

"I know that, Rog," Brian says to him.

"We can't pursue from the south, we'll end up getting hit."

Brian grinned at the drummer. "Bloody watch me," he says, stepping down further on the gas pedal.

As Brian continued driving along the bridge, Roger suddenly spotted something big out of the corner of his eye. He squinted through the rain streaks on the window and saw that it was headed towards them. A cow! Two actually. They mooed loudly and Brian, Roger, and Chrissie all watched in stunned disbelief as they flew through the air in front of them.

"Holy shit!" Roger exclaims, snapping a picture with his Polaroid camera.

A few seconds later they all heard mooing again from the left side of the lake, and looking over, they all watched as the same two cows came flying back, almost as if the waterspouts were playing a friendly game of catch with the poor animals.

"That's a lot of cows!" the drummer exclaims.

"Actually that looked like the same two from before," Brian says. "Shit, this is becoming a dangerous path."

"Then drive faster so we can get away from this area," Roger tells him.

"I'm bloody trying, okay?!" Brian shouts at him.

Driving faster to try and outrun the waterspouts, the quadruple water tornadoes suddenly came at the truck with lightning speed and Brian slammed on the brakes as Chrissie began to scream hysterically.

"Hold on, love!" Brian shouts, grasping onto her hand.

The waterspouts came together as one big water tornado filled with wind, water and mud that spun the truck around in a fast circle like a carousel ride at a carnival. Chrissie continued to scream while Brian held her hand and Roger whooped and shouted.

"Fuck yeeeeeeeeeeaaaaaaaaaaaah!!!" the drummer screams out as he bounces in the seat and pounds his fists on the roof.

The truck continued to spin around in a circle for another ten seconds until the tornado subsided and the waterspouts broke apart from the lack of wind. For awhile no one dared to speak as Roger, Brian and Chrissie sat in shocked silence and awe, listening to the distant rumble of thunder. Then as if realization finally hit them, Roger and Brian both looked at each other and giggled. They quickly unbuckled their seat belts and jumped out of the truck, shouting and screaming in celebration from the rush of adrenaline.

"That was bloody fucking amazing!" Brian yells, running over to the drummer.

"We were fucking inside of it, did you see that, Bri?!" Roger screams, jumping into the taller man's arm.

Brian caught the blonde haired man and spun him around as they laughed and giggled. "Oh my god, Roger that was incredible!"

He looked up at the sky and Roger couldn't help but admire the curly haired man's beautiful face, the sparkle in his hazel eyes, and the way he was smiling. For a moment he felt as if they were happily in love all over again but when Brian suddenly looked over at a distraught Chrissie slowly climbing out of the truck with tears running down her face, that sparkle was gone and he quickly set Roger back down on his feet and the drummer watched as he ran over to her. The blonde felt a brief stab of disappointment which soon disappeared when the rest of the team finally arrived with Freddie and John in the lead.

Roger ran towards them, grinning and giddy with excitement. "Did you guys fucking see that?!" he screams.

While the others listened in on Roger's excitement, Brian helped a badly shaking Chrissie out of the truck.

"It's okay, love," he says to her in a soft and gentle voice as held the young woman close to him. "It's okay."

"No I am not okay, none of this is okay!" she sobs.

Brian sighed and rubbed her back. "I'm sorry, love, I just wasn't thinking."

"You remember when we first met and you told me you used to chase tornadoes?" she asks, her voice quivering. "Deep down I always thought you were joking."

She burst into more sobbing and Brian, who felt immense guilt for bringing her along on a chase, continued to rub her back to comfort her while the team came over to the truck, shouting about the waterspouts.

"There was four of those bad boys!" Joe shouts. 

Roger grinned as he climbed up into the bed of the truck to inspect Red for any damages. "I was right in the bloody middle of it!" he shouts as the team cheers. "There were cows flying in the air, too!"

Freddie's jaw dropped. "Cows, oh my!" he gasps. "The poor darlings, I hope they're ok."

Miami however wasn't cheering as he looked slightly rattled by the close call. "You know boys, I was thinking maybe we call it a night, yeah? You lads have an upcoming tour and I'd hate for something bad to happen."

The whole team booed and rolled their eyes with a thumbs down at the manager of Queen.

"What? That was definitely way too many tornadoes for an old man like me!"

Roger laughed. "Are you joking? The storms aren't even over yet, this is just the start of it, mate!" 

"Roger darling, I couldn't but help in noticing just how close we are to the town of Wakita," Freddie pipes in, changing the subject while grinning at his map.

"No," the drummer says, knowing all too well what the singer was hinting at.

John glanced at the map Freddie was holding and smirked up at the drummer. "Yeah and I'm sure Clare wouldn't mind us dropping by, y'know?"

"Yes and I'd like to see Delilah again!" Freddie adds in, referring to his sisters cat. "I'm sure the little darling misses her uncle Freddie and I could really use some cat therapy right about now as well as a nice hot shower."

"No!" the blonde repeats.

"Come on!" Joe pleads. "Plus some of us are starving here, we need food!"

"No, we're not mooching off my sister," Roger says, shaking his head. 

"Food," Joe groans as everyone else joins in. "Food. Food! FOOOOOOD!"

"Oi!" Roger shouts, trying to stifle a grin. "We're not going."


	7. Just Like Old Times

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Proofread a billion times, enjoy. ❤

Not long after Roger's refusal, he soon changed his mind when he realized he was also hungry and in need of a much needed shower as well and soon enough the team was pulled up next to a white two-story farm house with a large well kept yard. Roger's older sister Clare was outside tending to her garden when she heard the sound of approaching vehicles pull up at the curb in front of her house. She looked up in surprise when she saw a familiar head of long blonde hair belonging to her younger brother, then grinned when she saw her brother in law, Brian May. She jumped up, quickly wiping her hands on her shirt and ran across the yard towards them.

"Roger, Brian!" she shouts out in excitement.

"Clare!" Brian calls back, waving to her as he helped Chrissie out of the truck.

Roger sprinted across the yard and scooped his sister up into a big hug. "Hi big sis!" he squeals. "I missed you!"

She laughed. "I should say the same thing. Why haven't you called?"

The drummer set her down and shrugged. "Been real busy."

"I can see that," she says with a grin, tousling his messy hair and eyeing his still somewhat muddy appearance. "Go get cleaned up."

"Out of my way loveys, I call first dibs on the shower!" Freddie shouts as he runs past everyone else with a bag in hand. "Hello darling, great to see you again, I won't be long!" he calls to Clare, waving at her and blowing her a kiss as he disappears inside the house.

"Freddie!" Roger shouts, appalled at the front man's behavior but at the same time amused.

"Now Rog, learn to share," she scolds him teasingly.

He grinned at her. "I better go wrestle him for it," he says and runs towards the house.

"Brian!" she greets the taller man, wrapping her around him in a hug. "Oh it is so great to see you again, it's been so long."

He smiled down at her. "Good to see you, too."

*****

After greetings were exchanged between Clare and Chrissie, and the rest of the team, everyone was sat around the house while John, Chrissie and Brian helped Clare in making steak, eggs, and potatoes, all of them laughing and grinning to the arguing going on upstairs between Roger and Freddie fighting over the shower until it sounded like they came to a mutual agreement.

Soon enough all were sat around the dining room table, playing a game of Would You Rather as they ate.

"Ok, here's another one," Joe says in between bites of his steak. "Would you rather be paralyzed for the rest of your life and not be able to move or would you rather be struck by lightning? But here's the catch: you have to go into an empty field, grab your ankles and stick your butt in the air."

Everyone grimaced to the question.

"Hmmm, I think I'd rather get hit by lightning," Lucy says. "I heard if you get hit that way, it's the safest way."

"Oh yeah I'd definitely love to get hit by lightning someday," Gwilym pipes in sarcastically as everyone around the table laughs.

"Watch out ya'll, make some space!" Clare announces, walking out of the kitchen with a pan full of hot food.

Peter got up from the table and offered his seat to Chrissie who smiled and thanked him as she sat down in between Ben and Joe while a plate and silver wave was placed down in front of her.

"Look out, hot food coming through," Clare warns, putting a piece of steak on Chrissie's plate. "You're ok with having steak right?

Chrissie nodded and looked over at Brian smiling at her as he went around serving the eggs. "Yes it's fine," she says, smiling at the other woman. "Brian and I are practicing to be vegetarians but a little meat every now and then won't hurt anything."

Clare smiled at her as she moved around the table to serve others. John walked over carrying a bowl of gravy and potatoes in each hand.

"Potatoes are ready," he says. "Grab some while you can."

"The shower's free, loveys!" Freddie announces. 

The front man came sauntering into the dining room in his signature Sobo Floor Covering Company outfit consisting of white silk buttoned down t-shirt and high waisted matching shorts. In his arms was Delilah, a multicolored tabby cat. Roger followed in behind him, freshly showered as well and dressed in a half-opened white buttoned down t-shirt and black leather pants that made Brian feel heat rise to his cheeks. **(A/N: I brought back one of Freddie's Hammersmith Odeon outfits.** 😁 **)**

"I'm next!" Brian pipes in, hurrying past them.

"Clare, my darling!" Freddie squeals, wrapping her up in a hug.

"Hey Freddie! You hungry?"

Freddie nodded and set Delilah down. "Yes I'm positively famished."

"What are we having?" Roger asks and Clare presents him with a plate full of food. "Oh my god that looks so good."

Taking the plate from his sister and seeing that the dining table was packed, the drummer joined Miami in the living room who was busy watching something on the news where a cluster of familiar looking black vans parked in the background behind the reporter caught his attention.

Roger grinned. "Hey you guys should see this!" he announces, cranking up the volume on the television set.

"Is he interviewing that snake?" Freddie asks and everyone immediately shushes him.

 _"...and you're here from London, so what's it like out there to be chasing tornadoes?"_ the news reporter asks.

The camera then panned over to a smug looking Paul Prenter. " _Well lad, for me to be out here, it's quite amazing. I may just move out here. The Midwest is beautiful and I find tornadoes an incredible thing of Mother Nature."_

Everyone in the dining room booed and laughed.

"What a bloody fucking idiot," Ben comments.

"Benjamin Hardy, language," Clare scolds, grinning at him.

The young man blushed. "Oh sorry uhhh, I meant wanker."

 _"...so as an amateur storm chaser, are you actually able to predict when tornadoes happen?"_ the reporter asks Prenter. " _And I heard the band members of Queen are out there as well chasing this storm system_. _Are you all working together?_ "

Prenter laughed as if it was a joke. _"Unfortunately no, they are very much unpredictable. And no, we're not working together but we are following them a bit since they seem to know where these storms are at."_

"Ugh!" Freddie exclaims in disgust. "Turn this off!"

As the interview continued on, Brian showed up in the dining room, freshly showered and changed in a purple striped jumper, black bell bottoms, and rainbow socks. Roger glanced over at him glaring at the television set with his arms crossed.

_"...We're hoping to change all of that on how to predict these tornadoes with a newly invented device that my team of scientists have helped me in creating."_

"Oh shut up!" Joe shouts at the TV set.

"Boooo!" Both Ben and Gwilym call out.

"Turn it off," Joe says.

Roger reached over and changed the channel. "What a knobhead."

"He's bloody delusional," Brian says.

"Brian, you hungry?" Clare asks. "Saved you a plate."

Brian smiled at her as he took a seat at the table across from Joe and Chrissie and began to eat.

"I'm calling it now, Prenter's totally gonna rue the day he loses against Queen in launching Red," Joe says, grinning at Brian.

"I second that," John says, earning a cheeky smile from Freddie.

"Imminent rue-age," Ben adds in. "I'm betting he'll be crying like a baby."

Chrissie looked between Freddie, John, and Roger before glancing at the rest of the storm chasers. "I'm curious to know how does a band like Queen end up chasing tornadoes?"

"Well it's just something that Roger has always been into that we would accompany him on," Freddie says. "Right dear?"

Roger nodded. "Yeah."

"Now here's a funny story actually," Rami says to her. "Of how we all met and teamed up."

"Oh my god," Joe says, covering his face as he laughs.

"It was the day these two lovely darlings got hitched," Freddie says, pointing between Roger and Brian who were both equally red in the face.

Roger giggled and cleared his throat. "Yeah, uhh...we got hitched here in Oklahoma because of it being legal here in the states. Plus most of my family had been living here around that time and I wanted them present. So anyway, the weather wasn't particularly great that day and got worse after the four of us left reception. Deaky was driving us when all of a sudden out nowhere the storm sirens start going off and there's a tornado right in front of us going across the road."

"Gwilym, Lucy, Joe, and I are all in the same area as we're chasing this thing," Rami cuts in to add in his side of the story. "From behind us we hear people yelling and screeching so we all turn to see three long haired bozos, two of which are drunk of their asses, jump outta their car. I start thinking to myself 'what on Earth are these clowns doing?' Then we realize it's Queen."

"And Brian and Roger are both naked!" Joe exclaims.

"Butt naked," Gwilym adds in.

"Naked," Rami repeats.

"Oi we were not naked!" Brian says with a bashful smile.

Chrissie grinned at her fiancee as everyone around the table began to laugh.

"Brian darling, I was there, you and Roger both were naked as a jaybird," Freddie says with a teasing grin.

"Let's just say we were in our knickers," Roger reasons.

"Naked," Joe tells Chrissie, continuing the story. "So John's in the car, he's freaking out and screaming at the other three to get back in the car and we all watch as Roger runs down the road with a big bottle of whiskey in his hand. He's screeching at the top of his lungs 'hey Mr. Tornado, would you like a drink!' and he throws the bottle into the tornado and not once does it touch the ground."

Brian giggled at the baffled expression on Chrissie's face. "Love, all of this is actually a tissue of lies," he tells her in a serious tone. "There was another Brian May, a bloody evil bloke he was. So I killed him."

Everyone burst out laughing again and once they all calmed down from splitting their sides, Roger made a hasty retreat outside as the others finished up eating and talked more about the previous tornadoes from earlier in the day.

"Speaking of which, what was that last one, an F3?" Miami asks. "You boys seem to know more than me."

"F2," Brian confirms.

Miami nodded. "Ah ok. It almost looked like an F3."

Chrissie shook her head, not quite understanding what the numbers meant. "I'm a bit lost here. What does the letter and numbers mean?"

"It's based on the Fujita scale, the numbers represent the intensity and size of the tornado by how much it eats," Brian explains to her.

"Eats?" Chrissie questions, raising her eyebrows.

"Destroys," Brian corrects himself.

"That little encounter we had back there by that lake was a weak F2," Joe says to Chrissie. "F3's are pretty impressive though."

"I hope we see an F4 today," Rami says grinning.

Lucy smiled at her boyfriend. "That would be something."

"Yes I've always wanted to see one that size," Freddie says.

"Oh that's right you and Deaky weren't with us that time," Brian says to Freddie, recalling a previous chase. "4's are good. Unfortunately they can create heartbreaking devastation and level a house clean off it's very foundation." **(A/N: Them two are gonna be in for a surprise of their lives later on.** 😅😁 **)**

Clare shook her head and grinned as she stood up from the table. "You guys and your tornado talk. Be right back, I'm gonna step out for a cig."

"I might join you in a moment, darling," Freddie says after her as she disappears from the room.

"What about an F5?" Chrissie asks, becoming more interested in the topic.

Everyone around the table froze and looked at the young woman in silence, their shocked expressions going unnoticed by her as she looked at them.

"What would that be like?" she asks.

"From what we've been told, it's like the finger of god," Joe simply states, his expression neutral.

Chrissie looked around the table. "Have none of you ever seen an F5 before?"

Brian looked between his two former band mates before turning his attention back to his fiancee, silently thanking that Roger wasn't present in the room as well as Clare. "Only two of us," he says to her, his tone serious.

Having heard everything from the hallway while retrieving her cigarettes, Clare headed outside and spotted her brother sitting on the porch swing set that faced out towards the yard, silently smoking.

"Mind if I join ya?" she asks, sitting down next to him and lighting her own cigarette. "It sounds just like old times in there, huh?"

The blonde haired drummer nodded as he exhaled a cloud of smoke, keeping his gaze on the hand made vintage wind chimes across the yard. "Yeah it does."

"It's nice to see Brian again," she continues. "Although I'm not too fond of his new woman. The two of you were way better together."

Roger grinned at her before looking back out across the yard. "She's alright. She seems to make him happy. It's whatever, I guess. As long as they're happy together I'm happy for them."

Silence followed his last words as Clare looked away from him and followed his gaze to the wind chimes that were spinning and making a peaceful ringing sound against the gentle breeze. "You know it's uhh...it's been exactly twenty-four years today that they've been gone."

Roger swallowed the lump in his throat, knowing what his sister was referring to but he remained silent. She didn't expect him to answer. He didn't need to.

*****

_"...well it looks like we have a serious weather situation..."_

"Yes! We got one, guys!" Joe shouts. "An F3 a mile outside of Parlane!"

Everyone in the house immediately started gathering up all their belongings and prepared to head out. Roger ran back inside, having been alerted by the commotion and Joe informed him of the F3. The news report continued as the entire team headed outside.

_"...this is a storm that has developed in the last fifteen minutes and First Alert Doppler radar shows that this is a very intense storm..."_

"Chrissie you ride along with John and Freddie," Brian says to her as they reach the bottom of the porch.

She nodded. "Okay."

"Freddie, you know where Paul is at?" Roger asks.

"Yes darling, last I checked, he was in Milston, thirty miles away," the front man answers.

Roger nodded, secretly hoping they could beat the snake to it and get Red II up in the air before him. "Alright let's get moving!" he squeals.

After exchanging goodbyes with the others, Clare hurried over and embraced the drummer in a quick hug. "Thanks for the visit little brother."

"Sorry to eat and run like that," he apologizes.

She smiled. "Hey no problem, it's what you live to do," she tells him as he hurries away.

Brian ran by and paused long enough to plant a kiss on Clare's cheek. "Bye Clare!"

"It was great seeing you, Bri!" she calls after him.

Freddie and John ran over and said their goodbyes as well, then quickly headed to their vehicle.

"It was nice meeting you," Chrissie says to Clare, offering her a handshake.

Clare quickly shook her hand. "You too. You'd better run before you get left behind."

"Come on, lovey!" Freddie calls out to Chrissie.

Roger reached the truck before Brian did and held out his hands. "Keys!"

"Say please," Brian tells him, handing them to the drummer. "You're welcome."

"Freddie?" Roger says into the mic as he buckles himself in.

_"Roger darling, we'll go right through Wakita and then take Myers Road past the fire station which will lead us to highway 132 to 44 east."_

Brian took the mic from Roger as he and the team drove off. "Freddie, if you can, let us know of any shortcuts."

_"Yes dear!"_

It wasn't long before the whole team drove through the rest of Wakita and onto Myers Road where they reached a forest filled countryside.

"Alright Freddie, time for your kind of magic!" Brian announces.

_"Okay loveys! About one mile up we're going to take a little detour through the forest!"_

Roger turned onto a dirt road and drove through a dense thicket.

Brian grunted as they went over several bumps. "It's a bit bumpy through here!" he radios. He turned to Roger with an electronic device. "Okay Rog, let's get you wired up, shall we."

Scooting a bit closer to the drummer as he drove, Brian went to work on putting together a wireless mic. With one hand, Roger lifted his hair up so Brian could put the headset around his neck and a slight shiver ran down his spine when he felt the curly haired man's soft fingers brush against his skin. Brian then clipped the receiver to the waistband of Roger's pants, trying his best to ignore the drummer's bare chest and stomach from his unbuttoned shirt. Roger couldn't help but smile and blush when he felt Brian's curls brush up against his face from how close he was while also secretly noting just how good he smelled. **(The sexual tension in that original scene from the movie though.** 😁 **)**

"Okay Rog, you're all set," Brian says.

 _"WHOOOOO-HOOO!"_ they hear Rami and Lucy shout over the airwaves as they went over a bump in the road.

 _"You all should be lucky my station wagon is making it through this!"_ Miami yells.

Both Brian and Roger grinned at the antics before Brian grabbed the radio mic again. "Okay Fred, any ideas?"

 _"Turn left toward that farm,"_ he instructs when a large barn house came into view.

"Are you sure that's right?" Brian asks him skeptically as Roger made the turn down the center lane of a field. 

_"Yes darling,"_ Freddie says reassuringly. _"Remember, I'm Freddie fucking Mercury, I'm always right."_

Both men rolled their eyes. "Bloody hell," they grumble in unison.

"Freddie this is a field," Brian points out.

_"John here. Just keep going until you reach the brush. Do you see it in front of you?"_

"Yes we see it, but what's beyond that?" Brian asks him.

_"What?"_

Roger sighed in annoyance. "Do they even know where we're going?"

Brian rolled his eyes. "The bloody brush!" he yells into the mic. "What is beyond that?"

 _"It's the highway, loveys!"_ Freddie announces.

Driving through the brush, Roger came upon a massive cornfield and slamming his shades down on the dashboard in frustration, he grabbed the mic from Brian. "Where's the road?"

_"It should appear at any moment, dear."_

Just like Freddie had said, Roger finally reached the edge of the cornfield and onto the road, right in front of Prenter and his team. Honking the horn, Tim swerved out of the way as the rest of Roger's team pulled out and in turn they all honked their horns and began to cuss and yell at one another.

Miami gave the two finger flip off at the others. "Yeah hello there!" he shouts out sarcastically. "Wankers!"

 _"You're goddamn bloody insane Taylor, just what are you trying to do, get someone killed?!"_ Prenter yells over the radio.

 _"Shut up you stupid little man!"_ Freddie yells.

 _"Fuck off you disgusting poofter, no one asked you!"_ Prenter yells back.

_"Why you little--"_

"Oi!" Roger screams into the mic, getting angry. "You best shut your fucking mouth Prenter, because I won't hesitate to stop and pull you out of that car and beat your fucking arse!"

"Okay, okay, okay, that's enough Roger!" Brian shouts, prying the mic away from the hot headed drummer. "Let's keep the channel clear." He turned off the CB radio and put his hand on Roger's shoulder. "Calm down," he says softly.

Roger let out a calming breath to slow down the rush of adrenaline coursing through him. "Fucking dirtbag," he mumbles.

*****

**The next chapter is gonna get pretty serious. See you then. ❤**


	8. Tornado On The Hill / Brian's Confession

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I'm giving out tickets for the feels train at the end.
> 
> Proofread a billion ass times, enjoy. ❤

A few hours later the sky began to darken and the team, which were now ahead of Prenter's team, were getting close to where the tornado would be touching down, but with them being in the back road countryside surrounded by trees, they weren't sure where. Brian however began to get an uncertain feeling deep down in the pit of his stomach that was telling him something wasn't right about this. He looked up at the dark and ominous sky, his brow furrowed with worry as he felt a sudden shift in the barometric pressure.

"We have to get off this road," he says.

Roger looked over at him in confusion as the curly haired man continued to stare up at the dark sky. "Are you joking? This isn't the time for guessing."

"I'm not guessing Roger, just make a right turn. Trust me."

"Do you want to drive or something?" the drummer asks.

Brian scoffed at his stubbornness. "Just turn will you?!" he snaps at the blonde. 

Not wanting to argue with him, Roger obeyed his command and sharply turned down the next road.

*****

Not far behind them, Tim watched as Roger and Brian turned down another road.

"Are we following them?" he asks.

Prenter looked up from his paperwork and shook his head. "Not this time," he replies.

*****

"Where are they going?" John asks in confusion to Brian and Roger's sudden change in direction.

The front man, who had his feet up on the dashboard with his seat leaned back, sat up a bit and shrugged, feeling just as equally confused. "I don't know, darling. Chrissie could you hand me that road atlas back there, please?"

"Yeah sure," she says.

The young woman handed him the atlas book and Freddie began to quickly flip through the pages. John glanced over at the singer and giggled at the sight of him leaned back with his bare feet on the dashboard while just casually flipping through the atlas.

"What are you doing?" the young man asks.

Freddie shrugged. "Finding the name of this bloody road, I guess," he says sarcastically. "It's like Big Cock Road or some shit."

John giggled again and Freddie side eyed him with a naughty smirk that was noticed by Chrissie. She smiled as she looked between them, feeling a certain connection shared between the two band mates.

*****

In the passenger seat of Freestone's vehicle, Gwilym was checking the radar on his laptop when a weather alert for a tornado touchdown popped up on the screen. "Looks like we have a touchdown!"

Freestone grabbed the radio mic. "Peter here! We have a touchdown!"

*****

_"Looks to be coming down route 33!"_

Brian searched the sky in confusion. "I'm not seeing it though."

Roger suddenly got a bad feeling that the team could see it, but they couldn't. "What path?" he asks over the radio.

_"It's moving about thirty-five miles an hour in your direction,"_ Gwilym answers.

*****

Chrissie, Freddie, and John were all listening to the back and forth reports over the radio while looking out the windshield at the dark sky.

"Deaky, do you see anything?" Freddie asks, confused.

John shook his head while continuing to look around and keep his eyes on the road at the same time. "I can't see a bloody thing," he replies. 

Freddie waved his hands around in dramatic fashion as if the tornado would magically appear in front of them. "Come on now, Mr. Tornado, where are you? Come to Freddie!"

Chrissie giggled at the singer.

John grabbed the mic. "Roger, Brian, which direction are you looking in?"

*****

"Where, where, where?" Brian mumbles, continuing to look around.

"Freddie, we need a direction," Roger says into the mic.

_"Darling, my guess is north, northeast!"_ he replies.

Brian looked in that exact direction, but saw nothing except black storm clouds and a large hill.

"Do you see it, or is he just messing with us?" Roger asks.

"I...I don't see anything," Brian says.

_"North, northeast loveys!"_ Freddie repeats.

"It's coming right for us then," Brian suddenly realizes.

_"This sucker's gone vertical and gaining a lot of strength!"_ Rami reports.

Roger could feel the anxiety welling up inside of him. "Brian, can you see it?"

Brian shook his and spoke again into the mic. "Gwilym, Rami, Freddie, John, we can't see it, I repeat, we do not see it!"

"Where the hell is it?" Roger grumbles to himself.

_"I've got it, mate,"_ Gwilym says. _"It's the most incredible motion I've ever seen as if the base of this beast is over half a mile wide!"_

"Freddie?"

_"Just stay on your course, you should be able to see it pretty soon coming right over that big hill, my dears!"_ the front man promises.

Brian kept staring out at the horizon up on the hill as they drove on.

"Maybe it's not strong enough," Roger suggests.

Brian shook his head as they drove across a bridge, leading to the hill ahead of them where the clouds were now black as ever with a tint of dark green. "No, Freddie's right," he says. "It'll show it's ugly face right over that hill. I can feel it, Roger. Can you?"

Roger looked out towards the black clouds above the hill and instantly got that same feeling he and Brian seemed to share.

_"Are you going for it, Roger?"_ Joe radios.

"Roger," Brian says softly, breaking the drummer's stare away from the hill. "It's now or never."

Roger picked up the radio mic. "Let's do this," he announces.

The others stayed back to pull over at a safe enough distance to set up their equipment, and Chrissie watched in worry and fear as Brian and Roger continued on. Then the hail began.

"Be careful, we have hail," Roger warns the team over the radio.

The hail became more heavier as they continued on down the road when Roger suddenly noticed a change.

"We're getting upflow!" he shouts into the mic.

_"Yeah Roger, we're checking it now, it's almost up!"_ Rami replies. _"Be careful!"_

Roger looked over at Brian. "Right now, this is it."

Brian nodded and unbuckled his seat belt as he grabbed his raincoat. "I'll get her ready."

Climbing into the backseat, he slid open the back window and squeezed his way through to get into the bed of the truck where he was immediately pelted with large hail stones that were hurting him.

"AHH! Shit!" he yelps.

*****

"Did you see it?!" Joe yells, running up to Freddie and John who were struggling with their own protective gear from the pouring rain and hail. "Did you guys see it?!"

"What?!" John shouts, having trouble hearing over the sound of the wind and hail.

"Big red truck going rights towards the core of it!" Joe shouts.

"No!" Freddie replies. "What do you mean though, dear?!"

Chrissie, who was struggling to hold onto Freddie's umbrella, panicked. "You don't mean Brian, do you?!"

*****

Roger drove on when a loud roar was heard and tornado touched down just behind the trees, obscuring their view as they hadn't yet reached the hill yet. 

"Are you okay, Bri?!" the drummer asks.

Brian leaned in through the back window. "Yes I'm fine, just keep going!" he replies, despite the large cut on his hand he had received from getting hit with the hail.

Roger nodded and Brian turned back towards the weather device, shielding himself as he flipped a series of switches, and Red II's warning lights and siren started up.

*****

"Rami, we got a view!" Joe yells out, spotting Brian's truck with his video camera.

"It's a bloody good view, too!" John adds in from the top of Joe and Ben's bus, peering through the viewfinder of his own camera. 

"Red is now active!" Ben yells.

"Those boys better be careful!" Miami shouts, peering through a pair of binoculars. "Holy shit, the clouds are looking bloody angry! Minnsy my boy, take a look!"

The shy and timid young man looked through the binoculars, his mouth dropping open in pure awe. 

"I see it!" Rami yells, finally spotting the tornado just beyond the trees. "Alright ladies and gentlemen, we got it!" 

"That ain't no moon fellas, it's a motherfucking space station, whoooo!" Joe screams out as everyone else joins in on the laughter and celebration.

Chrissie, the only one not laughing, was now convinced that they were all insane.

*****

Out on the road, Brian was finishing up in preparing Red and struggling while Roger continued driving when suddenly they began to get hit by debris from the hidden tornado. 

"Bloody hell!" he curses, struggling to unstrap Red as he got hit with more hail. "Come on, come on!"

*****

"Holy shit, this is fucking amazing!" Joe shouts in excitement, looking through the viewfinder of his camera.

Completely soaked with rain, Freddie ran over with his raincoat hanging halfway off. "Let's see!" he squeals, taking a look. "Oh my!" The singer turned and grabbed an equally soaked Chrissie, pushing her towards Joe's camera. "Darling, take a look at this, it's absolutely breathtaking!"

"No, I don't want to!" the young woman shouts over the storm.

"You can really feel the energy of it!" Joe tells her.

Chrissie looked at them in disbelief. "I don't think so!" she argues back furiously, angry at them all for putting her future husband in serious danger.

"Oh come on, what's wrong darling?!" Freddie asks. "It's a sight to behold!"

"You're all mad and crazy, are you aware of that?!" she shouts. "All of this is just insane!"

"What?!" Freddie asks, not sure what she means.

_"Are you guys all set up?!"_ Roger shrieks loudly over the radio. _"We're not leaving until Brian and I get this!"_

"And he's craziest one out of all of you!" Chrissie adds in angrily, referring to the blonde haired drummer. "You're Queen for fuck sake, what the hell kind of rock band chases tornadoes?!"

*****

"She's almost ready, Roger!" Brian shouts through the back window.

"Okay, we're almost there!" Roger replies.

Almost as if out of nowhere, a large fishing boat was launched through the air, flying overhead and narrowly missing the truck as Roger continued on down the road.

"Whoa!" Brian yells, watching as the boat flew through the air and out of sight. He turned back, his eyes widening when he noticed that Roger was driving dangerously close to the top of the hill where the tornado was at. "Stop right here, this is fine!"

"It could move away, we need to get a bit more closer!" Roger calls back.

"Roger stop!" Brian cries out in fear.

A children's bike suddenly smashed into the windshield, startling Roger and causing him to slam on the brakes. Brian was thrown forward, smashing his head against the cab of the truck.

Quickly throwing on his raincoat, Roger jumped out just as Brian jumped off the back.

"Hurry and lower the tailgate!" he shouts over the wind.

"You got it, Bri?!"

"Yes, she's all set!" he replies. 

Throwing open the tailgate, Roger and Brian attempted to pull Red from the back of the truck when they suddenly realized the last strap holding the instrument in place was still attached. Brian quickly went to work on trying to undo it with the help of Roger.

"Let's go!" Roger screams, pulling at the strap.

As they both struggled in a flurry of cursing, there was a very loud explosion from the top of the hill, and they turned just in time to see a giant ball of flame at the base of the tornadoes funnel.

"Oh shit, we need to hurry!" the drummer screams out above the deafening roar of the wind.

"Bloody hell, we need to go now!" Brian shouts.

"No, we can do this!" Roger yells back at him, determined to get Red in the air. "Come on!"

"The bloody thing is stuck!" Brian screams out in total panic as he yanks and pulls at the last remaining strap.

Up on the hill behind them, the tornado turned towards a line of electrical telephone wires. One by one they began to violently shake, and the two men watched in wide eyed fear as each pole was ripped from the ground and sucked into the tornado, until the one right above Brian and Roger exploded into sparks and began to fall.

"Brian!" Roger screams.

"Look out, Roger!" Brian yells, quickly pulling the blonde away from the truck.

Roger screamed as the telephone pole crashed into the truck bed, knocking Red onto the road and spilling the sensors all over the ground. The tornado suddenly subsided, along with the wind and the rain, and all that remained was an eerie chilling silence as Brian and Roger looked around in confusion.

*****

"What the bloody hell is this now?" Gwilym asks in disbelief as he repeatedly presses the buttons on his laptop. 

"Where did it go?" John asks in confusion from atop the bus. "It just disappeared."

Freddie looked over at Rami and Lucy. "What's going on?"

Rami shrugged, completely thrown for a loop. "I-I--"

Miami looked up at the sky, noticing that everything had gone eerily quiet.

"There's nothing on my radar," Gwilym says as Lucy ran over to check.

"Roger, Brian, I think it's game over!" Rami says into the radio mic. "The thing seemed stable, and then i-i-it...it's gone!"

*****

Back on the hill, Brian and Roger heard a rumble of thunder followed by a low growl of the wind.

"It's coming back!" Roger exclaims, his blue eyes wide with fear.

Brian suddenly felt a cool blast of wind move his wet hair forward as he noticed a complete change in the air with the way the black clouds were swirling and growling. "It's back building..."

Roger ran to the front of the truck and grabbed the radio mic. "Rami, it's back building, can't you track it?!"

_"The data is incomplete, get out of there now, it's a jumper!"_

Roger dropped the radio mic as he felt all the blood drain from his face. "Shit!" he hisses, and running back over to Brian, he began to grab all the scattered sensors in a panicked frenzy. "Bri help. Help me pick these up!"

Brian however knew that they didn't have time. "Roger, we need to leave right now!" Brian shouts, grabbing at his arm.

"No!" he argues, breaking free from his grip. "Help me!"

Brian grabbed the drummer by the waist and quickly began to drag him towards the truck. "Forget the sensors, we need to go now, it's going to drop!" he screams, fear and panic overtaking his voice.

"Rami will see it if it drops near us, then he'll fucking tell us!" Roger screeches.

"It won't drop near us, it's going to drop right on top of us!" Brian yells as he quickly pushes Roger into the truck. 

Brian dove in after him and threw the truck in reverse, just as the tornado touched down right in front of them, but just as quickly as it appeared, it dissipated once more and was now gone for good.

"We can still do this, Brian!" Roger shouts, but Brian ignored him and continued to go in reverse down the road just as the rain started. "Go back!"

"Forget it, Roger," Brian tells him. "It's over."

"No it's not over, go back!" the drummer pleads.

"Shut up, it's too late!"

Roger threw open the door and jumped out into the pouring rain, running for the sensors.

Brian quickly jumped out after him. "What the fuck are you doing?!" he shouts, running after the blonde who was trying to gather up the scattered sensors.

"Help me, Brian!"

"Roger, the bloody thing's wasted, it's all over!" the curly haired man shouts at him.

Roger turned to face him, his face contorted with pure anger towards the other man. "What the fuck is wrong with you?! We can still do this!"

"Would you listen to yourself, you're obsessed!" Brian shouts, frustrated with his stubbornness. 

The drummer let out a high pitched frustrated scream and threw the sensors at the taller man as he advanced towards him. "You've never seen what that bloody thing can do!" he screeches. "So don't even fucking talk to me about--"

"I just saw it!" Brian screams in his face.

"And you weren't there, so you never saw what it fucking did!" Roger screams back at him, roughly pushing Brian away. "You weren't the one to witness it miss house after house and then come after you!"

Brian stared at him in disbelief as realization hit him for the first time in ten years of why Roger kept putting himself in danger, and why all these years of chasing were so important for the drummer. "Bloody hell Roger, is that what you think it did?!" he asks, both of them unaware of the radio picking up their entire conversation for the whole team to hear. "You think it intentionally just went after your family that night and no one else's?!"

Roger shook his head in defeat. "I don't fucking know," he mutters.

"Why can't you forget it?!"

Annoyed with him, Roger turned on his heel and began walking away. "You'll never understand, okay?" he says to him, feeling drained of all the failures.

Brian followed after him. "Where are you going?!"

"Home!" Roger shouts back, walking away faster. "Don't bother fucking following me, either!"

"You're far from home!" Brian shouts, still following after him. "You're over four bloody thousand miles away! This is why I fucking left the band and why our marriage fell apart! You're always running away from your problems and I just couldn't bear the thought of one day losing you and facing life alone over this!"

The blonde haired drummer suddenly stooped down and grabbed up a few more scattered sensors, and turning, he hurled them at Brian who dodged the flying objects. "Shut up, just shut the fuck up, will you?!" he screeches while continuing to walk away. 

"Goddammit Roger, when will it be enough for you, huh?!" Brian shouts at him. "How close do you have to get in the face of danger?!" He ran after Roger, roughly grabbing him by the arms and spun him around, forcing the smaller man to finally face him. "Roger Meddows Taylor - May, would you just talk to me?!" he demands angrily, causing the drummer to look up at him in surprise in hearing his full name being said out loud. "Roger, things go wrong, but you can't explain it, nor can you bloody predict it! Killing yourself won't change anything or bring your mum and dad back! Look, I'm sorry they died...but that was so long ago, Rog. You have to move on with your life and stop living in the past. Open your eyes and just look at what you have right in bloody front of you!"

Roger finally looked up at Brian, seeing the hurt and pain written all over his face. "What are you saying, Brian?"

Brian swallowed the lump that had formed in his throat as tears threatened to surface. "Rog I--" his voice trails off, unable to get the right words out. "Fucking hell..."

Roger's eyes widened, his breath catching in his throat. "You what?" 

Brian let out a shaky sigh and looked up to the sky to avoid eye contact in fear of the other seeing his tears even though his face was drenched from the pouring rain. "I...I still love you, Roger," he tells him, his voice cracking with an overload of emotion as he looked back into the blonde's eyes. "I love you so fucking much..."

Shocked by his confession, Roger could only stare at him. Brian turned away from him and headed back towards the truck, leaving him to stand there in the middle of the road as tears mixed in with the rain spilled from his own eyes from hearing that Brian still loved him. But deep down, was Roger still in love with him?

*****

Having heard everything from base camp, the team exchanged looks with each other while Freddie and John glanced over at Chrissie who was clearly upset. While the others went to work on packing up their gear, the front man comforted the young woman in silence, and once everything was packed up, they all drove to the location where Brian and Roger were, then headed off to find a place to stop at for the night as the sun set on the Oklahoma horizon.

****

**Well shit, I'm crying now. All aboard the feels train.** 😂😭

**Ok bye, see ya'll in the next chapter. XD**


	9. It's For The Best / F4 At The Drive-In

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Proofread a billion times, enjoy this action packed chapter. ❤
> 
> Also there's some Deacury naughty time 'cuz why the fuck not. 😏😁

Over at the National Severe Storms Laboratory, the staff who had been working nonstop for the last twenty fours, were beyond exhausted, but they couldn't stop now as they hadn't seen the last of the tornadoes and knew that this storm was far from being over just yet.

Jim Hutton was currently keep tracking of the storm cells on one of the monitors when something caught his attention on the screen that made his eyes widen in complete shock to what was being shown. 

From next to him, a young man glanced at the screen as well. "Oi! Miss Austin!" he calls out, without taking his eyes off Jim's computer screen.

"Yes?" Mary calls back from where she was making herself another hot cup of tea.

The young man waved her over. "You best come take a look at this."

The blonde haired woman joined the other two and she felt her heart drop when she looked at the radar on Jim's computer. "The gate velocities have completely maxed out," she says. "If those two cells converge together--"

"Then the inbounds and outbounds triple," Jim finishes. "Bloody hell..."

Jim and Mary both looked at each other with worry etched on their tired faces.

"How much time do we have?" the young man asks them.

The older man looked back at the screen, watching as the two super cells ever so slowly began to merge together, which was the rarest thing to ever happen. "I'm...I'm not sure. But we should get this called in..."

*****

It was nearing midnight and a thunderstorm was brewing as the whole team stopped at a drive in movie theater and motel to spend the night in the small town of Canton where a midnight double feature of The Shining and Psycho was playing.

_"Redrum, redrum!"_ Joe chants over the radio, imitating Danny Torrance and also trying to lighten the mood a bit.

Joe's excitement managed to lighten the mood among a few teammates, except for a couple others. Since leaving the hill, Roger hadn't said a word and neither did Brian, nor did Chrissie when they all checked into their respective motel rooms. Through Freddie and John during the drive, the young woman had learned of how an F5 tornado had killed both of Roger's parents when he was just four years old, leaving him and his sister orphaned and separated with the drummer being sent back to his hometown of King's Lynn to live with a distant relative and Clare moving to Wakita to live with an aunt.

*****

At Joe and Ben's vehicle, Roger was sat in the back of the bus looking over maps while the two younger men were busy listening to the weather reports playing on one of the television sets. The crunch of gravel caught the drummer's attention and he looked up to see Freddie sauntering his way over with his fur coat wrapped around him and a black and white floral jacket in his hand.

"Here you are, lovey," Freddie says as he hands Roger the jacket and sits down next to him. "So...are you alright, darling?" the front man asks him in a soft voice.

Wrapping the jacket around himself, the drummer nodded even though deep down, he wasn't really sure. "Yeah I guess. Where's Deaks?"

"Off just having a hot shower," Freddie replies. "The poor lamb was shivering like a leaf from all that rain when we left."

Roger smiled down at the map he was looking over, noting that the front man really cared for the young bassist. The silence stretched between the two band mates, the rumble of thunder and the drive in movie audience cheering heard in the distance as they looked over the maps to determine where they would head off to in the morning. From the corner of his eye, Roger noticed someone just across the gravel path, and he and Freddie looked up, watching as Brian slowly walked in the direction towards the motel, presumably to check on Chrissie. The two exes made brief eye contact before Roger looked away and down at the ground. 

Freddie placed his hand on Roger's knee, giving it a reassuring squeeze. "Rog darling, everything's going to be alright," he says. "We're all here for you."

"It'll be alright once we settle it," Roger says to him.

The dark haired front man furrowed his brow. "What do you mean?"

He watched as Roger pulled out a folded up stack of documents, damp and crinkled from the humid Oklahoma air, from the front pocket of his shirt. The divorce papers.

"Darling, are you sure this is what you want?" Freddie asks him.

The drummer nodded, his eyes downcast as he flipped to the last page where his final signature was needed. "It's for the best, Freddie. He's with Chrissie now and it wouldn't be fair to her."

"But...he told you he still loved you."

Roger looked up into the singer's dark eyes. "Yes I know, but in order to move on, I have to let him go."

The dark haired man looked at him sadly, pulling him in for a comforting hug. Roger hugged him back, burying his face in the softness of Freddie's fur coat.

"Whatever you decide, always know you have our support, darling," Freddie says to him.

Roger smiled at him as the older man pulled away and stood up. "Thanks Fred. By the way, are any of you guys hungry for anything?"

"We could really go for some coffee," Ben says behind him, his eyes still glued to the television.

"I'll take one too and I'm sure Deaky would like one as well," Freddie adds in. "For the others, make that..." the front man trails off as he silently counts with his fingers. "...ten coffees. Here." Pulling out his wallet, he handed a fifty over to the drummer. "Anyways, my clothes are still a bit wet so I'll go have myself a hot shower and change into something warm as I'm bloody freezing."

"I'll drop by when the coffee is done," the drummer says.

"Thank you, darling," Freddie says, and turning away, he headed off towards his motel room.

"Be right back," Roger says to Joe and Ben.

The two young men nodded without taking their eyes off the TV as Roger walked away. Once reaching the snack bar, and trying to ignore the overhead muzak, he leaned in through the opening of the window just as the two female employees were in conversation.

"Oh honey-boo, he ain't all that," the long haired brunette says to the blonde in a heavy Southern drawl.

"I know, right?" the blonde replies. 

"Excuse me love, could I have ten coffees to go, please?" the drummer interrupts.

The blonde looked over at Roger in the window, taken aback by his accent as she blushed in recognizing him before quickly recovering. "Ten?" she asks.

The brunette employee stepped forward, blushing as well. "It's 'gon be a few minutes, darlin'. We gotta brew a couple pots. You ok with waitin'?"

Roger nodded. "Oh, and do you have a pen I could borrow a moment?"

The blonde pointed to a pen sitting by the window and turned away to assist the other in preparing the coffee. Roger grabbed the pen and sat down at a nearby picnic table. Taking the divorce papers back out of his pocket, he stared at the last page for a moment, pen raised as the words of the song from the overhead muzak radio from the snack bar washed over him like irony to the situation. _No one knows what it's like to be the bad man, to be the sad man, behind blue eyes._ **(The Limp Bizkit version goes well with this scene, don't @ me, I like that version way better than the original.** 😁 **)**

With a heavy heart in knowing that they'd never get Red in the air and that Brian would never be coming back to Queen, the drummer wrote out his signature on the last line of the last page. He stuffed the documents back in his pocket, deciding he would hand them over first thing tomorrow morning before they all leave for the next chase. He stood and went back to the snack bar to return the pen when Brian walked up to the counter next to him.

"Two hot chocolates, please," he says through the window, earning a nod of confirmation from one of the employees. He gazed at Roger for a moment, leaned up against the counter. "Been a long day, huh?" he says to the drummer, hoping he would respond as they hadn't said a word to one another since leaving the hill.

Roger only nodded, responding with a grunt.

"You know Rog, I've been really thinking about the sensors," Brian continues, thinking back to the earlier incident. "The way they were scattered all over the highway. I'm wondering if the tornado will even carry them like we thought."

"Too light, maybe?" the drummer suggests, wondering the same thing.

Brian sighed and ran a hand through his curls, the drummer noticing the small cut on the taller man's forehead. "I don't know, maybe the whole bloody thing is too light."

"We have two more packs left, what do you suggest we do about it?" Roger asks him.

Brian shook his head and looked down at the ground. "I really don't know..."

*****

Freddie emerged from the small steamy bathroom, still dripping wet with nothing but a towel wrapped around his waist. John was currently lounged on the Queen sized bed, dressed in a pair of sweatpants and a Disneyland jumper, absentmindedly nibbling on strawberry flavored Twizzlers. As one hung from his mouth while he watched whatever was on TV, Freddie crawled up the bed towards him, startling the younger man and causing him to burst out into a fit of giggles when the singer took the other end of the Twizzler and ate his way towards John's mouth, until finally their lips and tongues met in a hot and messy kiss that left the bassist gasping for breath.

"I've been looking forward to this all day, darling," Freddie breathes out, his breath hot and heavy against the younger man's lips.

The young man reached for the singer's towel and untied it from around his waist, letting it fall to the bed. The kiss became more heated as John wrapped a hand around Freddie's most important body part, causing the older man to moan into his mouth when the bassist started to pump him.

_"...this is a very dangerous situation. If you have loved ones in the Canton area, do not try to help them at this point. I repeat, do not try to help them, you'll only be more of a hindrance to them..."_

The news broadcast suddenly cut out and the TV screen turned to loud static, startling the two men. Freddie reached for the remote and turned the TV off, and as he went back in to ravage the bassist beneath him, the young man stopped him when suddenly realizing something.

"Freddie wait," he whispers. "You hear that?"

And that's when the singer realized it, too. It was unusually quiet. Way too quiet. No crickets chirping, no frogs croaking. Nothing. They both suddenly felt a sense of uneasiness when the curtains in the open window began to gently billow out against the breeze.

Without a word, Freddie jumped up and quickly redressed in his outfit from earlier while John got up as well and opened up the door to look outside. Once the front man was dressed, he threw on his fur coat and followed the bassist outside where they both saw Chrissie standing still by the picnic tables, looking up at the sky towards the movie screen.

*****

Back at the snack bar, the employee served Roger his ten requested coffees while the other served Brian the two hot chocolates.

Brian smiled at her. "Thank you so much," he says and as he went to turn away, the TV screen inside the snack bar suddenly went to static with the overhead muzak cutting out as well, causing a shiver of uneasiness to run down his spine. "Rog..."

The drummer looked up at Brian who motioned for him to look at the TV. He did so, and stared at it until an employee shouted for someone to turn it off.

"Turn that damn thing off will ya, it's annoyin' as hell!"

The TV clicked off and a soft breeze began to pick up along with a rumble of thunder. Both Roger and Brian moved away from the counter, their drinks forgotten as they turned away and walked to the edge of the snack bar, looking off in the direction just past the drive-in movie screen. Something wasn't right and they could feel it. Roger looked up at the night sky and then back towards the open field behind the movie screen. The wind grew louder as lightning bolts flashed violently to the ground just beyond the white fence that separated the snack bar from the large field. Roger and Brian could only stare in horror.

*****

Chrissie, John and Freddie all flinched to the violent lightning flashes and the growling of thunder, their eyes wide as they stared, unable to look away.

*****

At the bus, Joe was watching the Doppler radar when his eyes widened in horror to what was coming their way.

"What?" Rami asks him, causing Ben to look over as well.

"Oh shit!" Joe gasps, dropping all the papers he was looking at. "Jesus Christ, it's coming!" He jumped out the bus, running past Rami, Lucy, and Gwilym, and ran toward Roger and Brian, screaming at the top of his lungs. "Roger, Brian, it's coming! It's headed straight for us!"

Brian looked away, suddenly realizing the same thing with heavy fear. "The bloody thing's already here. Everybody get underground now!" he orders. 

"Brian!" Chrissie screams as the tornado sirens go off.

The curly haired man backed away, unable to tear his gaze away as he quickly made his way over to her and grabbed her hand while also pushing a shocked looking Freddie and John along in the direction of a warehouse repair shop where everyone else was running to take cover. 

"Come on guys, let's go!" Brian yells.

"What is that, what's going on?!" the young woman screeches, her eyes widening in horror when she finally sees a thick black tornado, illuminated by lightning, heading their way.

**(A/N: Credit for the illustrated tornado pic goes to Larry-The-Beaver on DeviantArt. He also did other tornado scenes from the movie, among other tornado things. Go check him out, his stuff is pretty awesome.)**

"Oh my fucking god!" Freddie screams out as they ran, having never seen a tornado that size before.

Brian looked back to see Roger standing stock still and in some sort of trance like state as he stared at the approaching tornado. Lightning flashed in rapid succession, the tornado showing itself against the darkness of the night, and the drummer could only stare in curiosity and amazement.

"Rog!" Brian screams for him. "Roger, come on!"

The drummer continued to stare until Freddie and John's screaming suddenly snapped him out of it and he ran to the snack bar, banging on the windows to warn the concession workers.

"Oi, get yourselves underground, take cover right now!" he screeches at them, and they all ran towards the large warehouse with the frightened and screaming drive-in movie audience.

"Get the doors!" Joe shouted, tugging on the large warehouse doors as the rest of the team ran over to help.

Freddie ran to a side door, shielding himself from dirt blowing around in the strong wind as he yelled for Chrissie and Brian. "Come on darlings, hurry!"

At last they reached the door, and Freddie pulled a frightened Chrissie inside as Brian turned back to wait for Roger. "Come on Roger, move your arse!" he shouts at the blonde.

Roger ran toward him, but then he sensed someone in one of the cars and went back to find David Minns hiding on the floor on the passenger side.

"What are you doing, get back here!" Brian shouts at him.

"Come on, grab my hand, mate!" Roger shouts at him, reaching for the young man.

The young man shook his head, a terrified look on his face. "I-I-I can't--"

"Grab my fucking hand!" Roger screams at him and David grabs it.

The drummer pulled him out of the vehicle and they both ran to the warehouse where Brian pushed them inside, slamming the door shut behind them.

"Get into the pit!" Brian orders.

"Come on, loveys!" Freddie shouts from the pit, reaching out with his hands.

With the help of John and Freddie, everyone jumped down into the underground pit, which was wide and six feet deep. Brian ran over and grabbed onto Chrissie, holding her close to him, and they all looked around in wonder as they listened to the approaching tornado roar like an enormous freight train until all of a sudden, the whole warehouse began to shake, and the windows above them violently exploded. Roger quickly shoved David to the floor, and the group hunkered down, shielding themselves and each other from the flying shards of glass as they all huddled close together, watching the ceiling panels from above be torn away by the force of the strong wind.

At the far wall across from them, a pipe was knocked loose from the wind and knocked against a safety latch of a high pressured hose, causing it to spray out air as it flew around. Knowing it could cause some serious harm from hitting someone, Ben, Joe, Gwilym, Miami, and John all jumped up to try and catch it. 

"Get it!" Joe screams.

Then finally, the young bassist was able to grab onto it. "I caught it, I caught the bloody thing, hahaha!" he celebrates, smiling to the others triumphantly.

John's success was suddenly cut short as a pile of tire hubcaps came crashing through a window, flying through the air like fast moving Frisbee discs. Everyone but him moved out of the way, and in the next instant, the young man felt a sharp searing pain across his forehead as a metal hubcap cut deeply into his skin. Warm liquid oozed down his face as he sat back in shock for a moment until the ones next to him finally noticed, along with Freddie.

"Deaky!" the front man screams, quickly crawling over to him with Roger following after him. 

"Freddie, my head," the bassist whimpers as tears ran down his face. "It hurts."

Freddie put his hand over the cut to help stop the bleeding as the drummer crawled up beside the bassist to hold him steady in the singers arms. "You're okay, darling! Everything's going to be fine!"

From the other side of the pit, Chrissie, who was freaking out big time, caught the attention of Roger.

"Just hang on love, it'll be over soon!" Brian yells to her over the wind.

"This is bloody insane!" Chrissie screams hysterically. "This is ridiculous, I don't like this--"

"Just stay calm, will you?!" Brian shouts at her.

"This is driving me bloody nuts, I can't do this fucking shit anymore and I wanna go home!"

Feeling sorry for him, Roger just stared at him, and Brian looked back at him as Chrissie continued her hysterical tirade. 

A loud crash from above broke their stare when suddenly, Miami's station wagon crashed through the roof of the warehouse and collided into a pickup truck parked in the upstairs repair shop, causing it to be pushed halfway into the pit and hang down sideways just above where Brian and Chrissie were huddled together. He instantly pulled her away and over to the wall, and that's when the neon drive-in sign fell through. The group screamed in terror as it crashed on top of the car in a flood of sparks. Chrissie screamed out and a moment later, the roaring winds died down, and the lights buzzed and flickered on and off before going out completely.

"It's alright, love," Brian coos softly to a crying Chrissie. "Everything's alright now."


	10. You Should Be With Him / They Didn't Have Any Warning

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> All aboard the feels train again. 😭 Also we're almost at the end and I think I can make this into a total of 12 chapters.
> 
> Proofread a million times, lol enjoy. :P

It was just past midnight in Wakita and Clare was in her bedroom, watching a movie on TV when Delilah came screeching and meowing into the room, jumping up onto the bed and startling the woman.

"Delilah kitty, what on Earth?" she gasps, clutching at her chest as the feline began purring and rubbing herself all over her owner. "What's up with you tonight, huh? Are you missing your uncle Freddie?"

She picked up the tabby cat and scratched behind her ears as she held Delilah close to her while continuing to watch the movie when the wind chimes from the yard began to go crazy. Her brow furrowed, Clare climbed out of bed with Delilah still in her arms and looked out into the dark yard just as a flash of lightning tore through the night sky along with a loud crash of thunder that caused her to jump and suddenly go tense with fear...

*****

"Ok everyone, very slowly climb out," someone orders the group.

One by one, and with the help of two exhausted and shaken looking mechanics from above the pit, the team was helped up to ground level just as the large group of drive-in movie watchers emerged from a basement at the other end of the warehouse. 

"Oh my word, it's all smashed up!" Miami groans out.

David Minns stood by with a distraught Miami as they examined the managers station wagon which had been mangled beyond repair and punctured so many times with flying debris and metal that it almost looked like the car from Bonnie and Clyde.

Brian held a silent Chrissie close to him as they slowly moved their way towards the doors. He looked around at everyone moving slowly like dazed zombies towards the doors, waiting for them to open as they had been jammed shut from the inside due to the strong winds. Up ahead, he could see John in tears, being consoled by Roger, with Freddie's hand held tightly against his head, his white shirt covered in blood stains from a wound on the young bassists forehead. The curly haired man was just about cut through the large crowd when a sudden shout from behind them caught the couples attention and they watched as a frantic looking young man ran by with a passed out woman in his arms.

"Poor little lady was havin' trouble breathin' and went into a panic attack," an old woman next to them says. "Didn't have 'er inhaler with her."

At last, the large warehouse doors were shoved open, and waiting outside was a cluster of ambulances, firetrucks, and cop cars. Paramedics immediately treated those who'd gotten hurt, which included John and a few other people. Outside was total destruction. Everything including the snack bar and the drive-in movie screen had been demolished, reduced to giant heaps of rubble and mangled cars. Chrissie just stared in disbelief.

"Bloody hell..." Brian breathes out, his eyes wide as he looked around.

"Oh my god, the car is bloody trashed!" they hear Freddie cry out.

Joe and Ben went over to their bus, which had miraculously survived the tornado, and they both sighed in exhausted as they climbed in to listen to a weather report that was currently playing. 

_"...tornado activity continues. Uhh reports coming in from Fairview indicate that a drive-in movie was blown away. We know there's injuries, we know the damage is massive..."_

"Is this how it was on that hill?" Chrissie asks Rami.

Rami shook his head as he held a shaken Lucy close to him. "No," he says in a soft voice. "We were very lucky that it just missed us though. Those were just downdrafts and micro bursts."

"Joe, which way is it headed, mate?" Roger asks.

"It's uh, it's heading northeast," he replies, his heart immediately dropping as he instantly figures out it's path. "Oh my god." He looked up at Roger with a frightened expression, fearing the worst. "It...it looks to be heading straight for Wakita."

And the moment he said those words, Brian and Freddie turned to look at the blonde haired drummer in shock just as the news report repeated Joe's words.

_"...looks like it's moving directly toward the Wakita area...and uh, it looks very, very powerful..."_

Frantic, Roger ran for the bus, fearing for his sister's life. "I'm going, it's Clare! Let's go!"

"Guys let's get moving, we're leaving!" Joe shouts and the rest of the team immediately sprang into action to decide who would ride with who as they were now down to four vehicles.

Among the chaos of them all shouting, Brian ran over. "Roger, wait a minute!"

"Where's a telly?!" Roger yells, looking for a phone as he jumps into the bus.

"The lines are all down, we already tried, darling," Freddie informs him in a shaky voice.

"Bri, we're leaving," Roger says to him.

Feeling frustrated, Brian looked at his ex and then back at his fiancee who was standing away from the crowds, staring off into space at all the devastating damage. He had to make a decision and make it quick. Roger or Chrissie?

"Bloody hell," he grumbles, finally making up his mind. "Hang on for just a moment, I'll drive."

Freddie, who was able to rescue most of the maps and some their belongings from his and John's wrecked vehicle, quickly walked over after figuring out a quick route to Wakita. "Roger darling, come look," he says, showing the drummer a map with shaky hands. "If we jump on the 38 exchange and cross onto highway 132, we can get there within an hour."

Brian hurried over to Chrissie who turned to look at him as he approached. "Love, I have to go, it's Clare."

Chrissie nodded in understanding as she came to her own final decision. "I'm going back," she says to him.

He gave her a faint smile. "That's great, you'll be much more safer at the motel. I'll come back for you in the morning, ok?"

Brian gave her a quick kiss on the lips and she smiled. "I won't be here," she says to him, stopping him in his tracks as he was just about to turn away.

He gave her a confused look. "What? Why?"

Chrissie just shook her head as tears formed in her eyes.

"What is it, love? What are you saying?"

"I'm...I'm saying goodbye," she says.

Brian's eyes widened when she took off her engagement ring and placed it in his hand. "Chrissie, no--"

"You should be with him, I can't compete," she says, referring to Roger. "I just can't compete with all this. I don't even know where to begin!"

"Love wait, please don't do this to me now, please," Brian pleads with a desperate look. "Please!"

Chrissie grasped his hands. "Sooner or later it was going to end and we both know that. I heard what you said to him on that hill."

"You heard that?" he asks, remembering his confession to Roger.

Chrissie nodded. "The weird thing about this though is that I'm not even upset about it. Why should I be? I could tell right away that you two were meant for each other."

"Come on guys, let's get a move on!" Rami shouts to the others behind him.

Brian turned to watch the others for a brief moment as John returned to the group with a bandage wrapped around his head, then turned back to look at the young woman. "I'm so sorry, I never meant for any of this to happen."

Chrissie smiled as tears rolled down her cheeks. "I know, Brian," she says understandingly. "And it's okay."

"Darling! Come on!" Freddie calls out to Brian.

"You go ahead and join them," Chrissie insists, catching sight of Roger watching them from the bus. "He needs you so much. I really hope Clare is alright."

"What about you, love?" Brian asks her, worried for her safety.

She giggled through her tears, waving off his worry. "Ah, there's no need to worry about me. I know my way home."

And she walked away, leaving Brian to watch her as she went.

"Brian! Come on, we're leaving!" John shouts.

Roger watched as Brian stood there, staring at Chrissie's retreat for a few seconds before the curly haired man turned away and slowly made his way over to Joe and Ben's bus, and the drummer spotted the young woman's engagement ring in his hand.

*****

An hour later too late, the team arrived into the ruins of what had once been Wakita, and all Roger and Brian could do was just stare at the mass devastation that was laid out in front of them. Babies and children were heard crying as devastated families and rescue teams climbed around the wreckage and rubble searching for loved ones and survivors.

"Oh my god," Brian whispers.

"They didn't have any warning," the drummer observes, his eyes wide as he stares at the endless destruction.

As Brian slowly drove on, Roger's gaze landed on a family of four. A mother, father, a little girl, and a little boy all stood together, embracing one another, reminding Roger of his own tragic childhood. When they were no longer in his view, the drummer looked ahead when his sister's house came into his line of vision, and the house was collapsed into one story.

"Oh my god, no!" he gasps, immediately jumping out of the truck before Brian stopped, and he ran through the rubble towards the house. "Clare?!"

Brian quickly parked the truck and grabbed two flashlights. "Roger, wait!" he shouts, running after him.

Roger reached the house, looking for a stable spot to climb up to a window, and finding one, he jumped up.

"Careful, careful, the house could collapse even more," Brian warns him.

"Clare?!" Roger screeches into the open window, peering inside at total darkness.

"Rog here, take a torch," Brian says, handing him a flashlight.

Roger flicked on the flashlight, shining it around as he climbed in through the window with Brian following in behind him. The new weight to the broken floor caused a dresser to tumble over.

"Fucking hell, this whole place is about ready to go," Brian mutters, looking around at the obstacles of debris.

"Clare?!" Roger shouts again, jumping when the floor creaked and split under the weight of their feet.

"Careful," Brian whispers. 

"Clare, where are you?!"

"Clare?!" Brian calls out.

They were just about to call out again when they suddenly heard the distant caterwauling of a cat that sounded like Delilah.

"Do you hear that?" Roger asks Brian.

Brian nodded. "It sounds like Delilah."

Roger quickly moved toward the sound, almost slipping on the broken slanted floor in the process, thankful that Brian was able to catch him from falling down. They followed the sound until they reached another hole in the floor leading to the basement, where they could see the multicolored tabby cat sitting next to a mattress, meowing up a storm where Clare was laying unconscious, pinned underneath a wooden wall framing, with blood on her pajamas and forehead.

"Clare!" Roger yells. "It's Roger and Brian!"

They quickly worked on climbing down and a moment later, Roger was the first at his sisters side as Brian jumped down and hurried over to them.

"Clare, it's Brian May, can you open your eyes?" the curly haired man says to her, stroking her hair as she managed to open her eyes with a groan. He looked at Roger. "We need to lift this up and get it off her," he says, referring to the heavy wood.

"Don't move, sis," Roger tells her as he grabs one end of the wood.

"Ok," she mumbles.

"Ready?" Brian asks, taking hold of the other end.

They both grunted as they lifted the heavy wooden frame up and propped it up against the wall.

"Take it easy," Roger says to his sister, helping her sit up. "Are you ok, can you walk?"

Clare nodded. "Yeah...I think so."

Suddenly from above them, a section of the floor split apart, causing a TV to slide forward only to be immediately stopped by the cord still plugged into the wall. The three of them quickly covered their heads for a few seconds, expecting it to fall.

"We should hurry," Brian says, helping Clare to her feet.

The cord to the TV suddenly snapped, and Brian pulled Clare and Roger away as it crashed to the floor in a flurry of sparks.

*****

From outside, the team jumped back as the house shifted, creaking and buckling under itself with a loud groan.

"Roger, Brian!" Freddie screams, running toward the house with John, Ben, Rami, and Gwilym following behind him. "Oh shit, this isn't meant for clogs!" he whines as he starts climbing up towards the window. "Roger, Brian, Clare!"

"Freddie, be careful!" John warns from behind him.

The front man reached the window "Loveys?!" he calls out into the darkness. "Can you hear me?!"

"We're ok!" they hear Roger yell out to them.

"Get a medic over here!" Brian shouts.

Freddie turned, spotting Miami over by Brian's truck. "Miami darling, we need a medic!"

The manager nodded. "I'm on it!"

"Hey Freddie," Clare says, appearing at the window with Roger and Brian.

"Hi lovey," the singer greets back, helping her through. "My, you're looking quite the fright."

The woman laughed as John and Rami assisted in guiding her to ground level where Gwilym and Ben were just in case if anyone were to fall. "I bet I do," she jokes, causing everyone else to giggle and lighten the mood a bit. "You guys are all so sweet."

"Like some kind of cheese?" John asks with a cheeky grin as everyone laughed again.

"Ooooh, I like it!" Freddie sings.

Everyone else joined in singing, and soon enough they all managed to get Clare safely to the ground where two medics were waiting with a stretcher.

"Where's my darling little Delilah?" Freddie asks, looking around.

Clare looked up at Brian still by the window. "Brian, my cat!" she shouts.

He smiled at her. "Don't worry love, I'll get her," he promises, turning back towards the window. "Delilah! Here kitty, kitty, kitty!"

"Is she alright?" Roger asks the paramedic.

"Mmm, we'll keep her overnight, just to be on the safe side," he says. "You didn't sustain any head trauma, thank the Lord."

"Overnight?" Clare asks, sounding offended. "Pffft. I could drive myself."

"Lovey, I hate to be telling you this, but your car is up a tree a few blocks away," Freddie tells her.

"Awww man," Clare groans, laying back on the stretcher.

While Clare was being carried away with the team following beside her, Brian finally emerged from the window with Delilah in his arms. He climbed down the rubble and just as he reached ground level, the house behind him began to groan and buckle again. Him and the whole team turned, watching as the house collapsed on itself the rest of the way into a pile of splintered wood and glass.


	11. Go Get It, Little Brother / F5 / Nothing We Can Do

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Warning for character death.

_"...The F4 that hit Wakita has now moved on to the Northeast. I've just gotten word in that an even stronger tornado has now started to form 25 miles south of where these two storm systems have finally met and combined forces. The National Weather Service says this is a highly unusual thing..."_

"Oh my god," Rami whispers, listening to the weather report with Joe, Gwilym, and Ben, and catching the attention of John and Freddie. He turned to his girlfriend, motioning towards the radio. "Lucy are you hearing this?"

The singer and bassist came up next to the young blonde, and soon Brian, Freestone, David, and Miami joined in listening as well.

_"...and the people at NSSL, they are saying that the latest funnel of this tornado could be the strongest F5 tornado that the state of Oklahoma has ever seen in more than thirty years. Let's break it down folks, I'm talking about winds in excess of over 300 plus miles an hour and miles upon miles of possible damage..."_

"Jesus Christ," Joe says, his eyes wide as he looks around at the others. "You think Roger will wanna go for it?"

Everyone else looked between each other, all of them unsure with the current situation.

*****

Clare was sat in the back of the ambulance with a brace around her hand and wrist and a bandage wrapped around her head. Delilah was laid down in her lap, her tail swishing back and forth as she purred. At the sound of footsteps, the feline lifted her head and meowed at the approach of Roger climbing in.

"Hey, what's up?" Clare asks as he sits down next to her.

"I just wanted to check and see how you were doing," he answers as Delilah climbs into his lap.

"They're gonna be taking me soon here," Clare says. "You guys mind taking Delilah with you? I'm sure Freddie would love to have her."

Roger nodded then looked down to examine his sisters wrist. "Jeez," he says.

"It's nothing, really," she reassures him. "They told me I just have a bump on the head and a minor fracture to the wrist. Nothing too serious."

"Can I see it?" he asks, motioning to her wrist.

Clare laughed. "Roger, there ain't nothing to see. It's fine."

The drummer sighed in guilt while scratching Delilah on the head. "I'm so fucking sorry I didn't get here in time."

"Oh don't go blaming yourself," she states then puts a hand on his cheek when she sees tears streaming down her brothers face. "Hey there's no need for that," she says to him in a soft voice, causing him to look up at her, his blue eyes bright and glistening. "I'm here now, ain't I? And yeah, I agree this totally sucks...it's gotta be stopped somehow," she says, changing the subject on the tornado outbreak issue. "We had no warning. Delilah came screeching into the bedroom just before mum and dad's wind chimes went crazy before it hit. I never got the chance of leaving the bedroom."

"Hey Roger," Joe says, appearing in the doorway of the ambulance with an exhausted look on his face. "Sorry to be interrupting, but uh, we were listening to the radio, and uh...well we weren't sure if you wanted to know or not, but the National Weather Service has just predicted an F5."

The drummer just nodded and Joe quietly disappeared, heading back towards the bus.

"It could just as easily happen to someone else," Clare says to him upon the news of an F5. "Go get it, little brother. You go stop it."

Feeling overwhelmed and scared, Roger began to cry. "I don't know how though," he says, his voice breaking.

Clare smiled and pulled her younger brother close, resting her forehead against his. "Well, I believe in you and I think you can do it. You've been chasing them ever since you were little. It's what you love doing. Go. Do it. Show the world you're more than just the blonde haired drummer for a rock band called Queen..."

*****

From the bus, Brian looked up just as the ambulance Clare was in, pulled away, and he saw Roger faced towards his sisters demolished house, staring at his parents wind chimes that had survived both an F5 and an F4 tornado. The rest of the team noticed him as well, all of them surprised that he stayed behind and didn't go with his sister to be with her at the hospital.

Concerned for the blonde haired drummer, Brian walked over to him. "You good, Rog? We thought you'd go with your sister to the hospital." Roger didn't respond and continued to stare at the wind chimes. "Hey...what is it?" he asks. "What's wrong?"

Roger continued to stare for a few more seconds before speaking, and this time, he was smiling. "Bri, you remember when you thought Red was too light for the tornado to carry the sensors?"

"Yes..." he says to him, not sure where he was getting at until his eyes widened in realization and he looked at the wind chimes, remembering when Roger told him they survived the F5 from his childhood. "Yes, that's it. That's it!"

Roger turned and smiled at him to the plan and they both headed back over to the team. "Ok everyone, Brian and I need every tin can you can find!" he orders.

"We'll need shears and duct tape!" Brian adds. "Rami, Gwilym, I would like the last two Red's on the back of the truck."

The team broke away to go find everything they needed, and Freddie and John looked at each other with cheeky grins on their faces, figuring out that they were back in business and would be going after the F5 tornado.

*****

Dawn came with the sun just beginning to rise over Oklahoma as the team drove over a bridge towards their set destination. To everyone's surprise, Freddie was driving lead in Joe and Ben's bus with Delilah curled up in his lap, asleep. In the back, the rest of the crew were cutting out pinwheels from the aluminum cans they had found and attaching them into the sensors to make them heavier, all of them with bloody fingers and knuckles from the sharp cans. As they were nearing said destination, cars coming from the opposite way honked in warning of the impending danger that laid just ahead of them in the far distance.

 _"You guys all set?"_ Roger asks over the radio.

"Yeah definitely!" Joe confirms into the radio, holding up one of the sensors that now looked like a blinking Christmas ornament with wings. "The sensors are looking good. Oh and get this, Freddie's driving!"

"Only because the little darling wouldn't let me help!" Freddie shouts into the back, referring to the sleeping cat on his lap.

 _"Well as long as he doesn't crash, you guys should be fine,"_ Roger says.

"Or get pulled over," the front man adds in with a cheeky smirk. "I don't even have a driver's license."

*****

Upon hearing confirmation from the team, Brian pulled over to the side of the road and jumped onto the back to take the lids off the two remaining Red's just as the others arrived, and the team began passing out multiple boxes of the newly modified sensors up to Roger and Brian who dumped them into Red III and Red IV until they were filled.

"It looks beautiful, loveys!" Freddie cheers.

Brian smiled as he attached the lids back onto the weather devices, then jumped down off the truck to congratulate the team for their hard work. "Great job everyone!"

"You and Roger be careful now, you hear?" Miami warns as Brian jumps back into the truck.

Brian nodded. "Yes, we will."

"Don't follow too close," Roger adds.

Joe and the others all gave a nod and thumbs up, watching as Roger and Brian tore off down the road before hopping back into their own vehicles.

*****

"What do you think, another mile?" Roger asks Brian, spotting the massive, and quite monstrous F5 tornado in the distance.

"Yes," Brian agrees. "We can put her right in the middle of the road."

"What if someone hits it?" the drummer asks.

Brian smiled cheekily while keeping his eyes on the road ahead. "I doubt anyone will be there."

As the two and a half mile wide roaring monster approached the long stretch of highway they were on, spinning like mad, Brian stopped and they quickly got out. It was now on the road with them, directly in their path. They both pulled an active Red III out from the bed of the truck and set her down in the road for the tornado.

"Okay, let's go!" Brian shouts over the wind as Roger slams the tailgate shut and they both jump back into the truck.

Roger grabbed the radio mic. "Are you guys in position?"

 _"Oh hell yeah, we're ready!"_ Joe confirms, his voice filled with excitement.

They drove away at a safe enough distance, then stopped again to watch Red fly into the tornado.

"This is it!" Roger squeals in excitement. "We're really doing this!" Brian smiled at him and they high fived as Roger spoke into the mic again. "Get ready, guys!"

The two men leaned out their windows to watch, and Roger pulled out his Polaroid camera and snapped a series of photos as Brian began to record with a video camera. But suddenly, something seemed to be going wrong with Red, and the weather device started to slide across the road, away from the tornado.

"Come on, take her!" Roger screams at the F5.

"I think it's too light--"

"No it's not, Bri!" the drummer protests as Red continues to slide across the road.

"We might lose her!" Brian argues back.

"No we won't, she can still fly!"

Suddenly as if coming out of nowhere, a large uprooted tree flew out of the tornado and collided with Red, knocking her over and the sensors spilled out.

"Fuck," Roger mutters, throwing his Polaroid onto the seat.

"Oh shit, get back in, Roger!" Brian screams as the uprooted tree, that knocked Red over, was coming straight for them.

They quickly ducked back inside the truck, and as Brian tried to drive away, the tree crashed into the back of the Dodge, pushing them forward as the uprooted limb lodged itself underneath the truck and spun them around until they were facing the direction of the oncoming tornado.

"Oh fuck," Roger moans, his eyes wide with fear.

"Come on, come on!" Brian grunts, throwing the truck in reverse and trying to back up off the tree, but the tires just squealed and spun uselessly. "Shit! Come on!"

"Bri, get us off this thing!" Roger screams over the deafening roar of the oncoming tornado.

"Come on!" Brian yells, flooring the gas with all his might, but the tires just continued to squeal.

"Oh my God, come on, Bri!" Roger screams desperately, his voice high pitch with fear. Suddenly, he spotted something shiny and big, spinning around inside the tornado and his eyes widened. "What the fuck is that?!" he screeches. **(A/N: This is one of my most favorite scenes in the entire movie 'cuz the fear is palpable and I know if were in this situation irl, no joke, I would literally shit my pants.** 😂😂😂😂 **)**

Brian looked up, fear etched on his sweat drenched face as he spotted the same thing. "What the bloody hell is that?"

The big shiny object came into view again, both of them realizing it to be a semi truck with a gas tanker attached to the back of it.

**(A/N: Credit again for this photo and the one down below goes to Larry-The-Beaver from DeviantArt on the tanker in the tornado, titled as "What is that?" and the other one below is titled as "It's raining petroleum trucks! Hallelujah!"** **I tried my best in finding the best reaction pics for Roger and Brian.** 😂 **)**

"Oh fuck, Brian hurry up!" Roger screams, his eyes wide with absolute fear as the tanker falls out of the tornado and comes flying in their direction. "Hurry! HURRY! FUCKING HURRY!" 

"OH SHITTING BLOODY HELL, COME ON!" Brian screams out, flooring the gas pedal again as the tanker neared.

They both screamed in fear as the tanker truck came flying right at them. With all his might, Brian threw all of his body weight onto the gas pedal right as the huge truck crashed into them, pushing them backwards off the tree limb and causing the truck to spin away from the tornado. The semi took flight and Brian floored it, speeding down the road as quick as he could when suddenly the tanker crashed to the ground right in front of them, exploding into a huge ball of flame. Roger screamed as Brian drove straight through it, and they came out the other side unharmed, only gasping and coughing from the smoke. **('cuz fuck logic I guess, idk** 😂 **)**

"Bloody hell!" Brian gasps out. "You alright, Rog?"

The drummer nodded, gasping and coughing. "Yeah," he rasps.

 _"Holy shit, are you loveys okay?!"_ Freddie screams over the radio.

"Yes, we're okay," Roger replies.

 _"Did you guys see that explosion, that was fucking awesome!"_ Joe yells.

"We saw it," Roger answers him out of breath.

 _"Roger, Brian, this monster is still moving northeast on 80!"_ Rami informs them.

Brian sighed and wiped the sweat from his face. "This is it, Roger. We're down to the last one."

Roger nodded, silently praying they could be successful with the last remaining Red. However, they had another problem. Prenter and Tim were headed towards the F5, certain that they themselves were going to be victorious in launching their weather instrument before Roger and Brian.

*****

_"This is Mobile Lab to Mobile 1, we see that ground speed has increased, the base looks to be over two miles wide from here. What is your guys' location?"_

Prenter looked through his binoculars, then spoke into the radio mic as Tim kept his eyes on the road ahead. "Lads, we are right alongside this wonderful beast of Mother Nature!" he informs the team as he gazes at the massive tornado. "She's a real beauty! Anyway, we're getting ready to launch it, so hold back a bit and prepare the cameras. We're about to make history!"

*****

Roger and Brian were driving along a different stretch of highway, the massive F5 tornado in view off in the distance as they listened to Prenter give out reports over the radio while also searching for their vehicle.

"They have to be out there somewhere," Roger says.

_"Okay, we're coming up on it now! This is it, lads!"_

Brian frowned, suddenly worried that they still couldn't spot them. "If they have position, then they could make it."

Roger shook his head as he grabbed up the mic, recalling the earlier incident with Red III. "Paul? This is Roger Taylor, can you hear me?"

 _"What the hell do you want, Taylor?"_ Prenter responds, sounding somewhat surprised to be hearing from him.

"Paul, please listen to me, mate," Roger says in a serious tone of voice. "We found out that the pack is too light. The outside winds will toss it before it reaches the damage path of the core, you need to anchor it down."

 _"Ah, are you sharing information with me to wish for my well being?"_ he teases.

"Paul, just listen to me, will you?!" the drummer demands. "Don't be an--" He broke off when Brian touched his hand. "What? Can you see them?"

Brian took the mic from him as he was suddenly sure he spotted them very close to the tornado. "Brian May here. Where are you guys at?" he asks.

" _Well hello there, Mr. Astrophysicist,_ " Prenter greets him with a sneer in his accent. _"We are on the northeast of it and about to pull up ahead of it on the left."_

Brian's eyes widened, finally spotting a shiny black speck against the swirling monster. "We can see you blokes from here, you need to slow down!" he advises them. "It could shift direction and if it does, it will come right at you!"

*****

Tim frowned and looked at Prenter. "You know mate, I think we should do what he says. They're my best friends and I know Roger and Brian still care."

"Lad, I pay you to listen to me, not them!" Prenter snaps, annoyed. "Keep your bloody mouth shut and keep driving."

 _"It's absolutely unbelievable, my man!"_ Peter Straker exclaims from one of the other vehicles.

Prenter frowned in confusion, wondering what he was even on about. "What's wrong, Straker?"

_"The base of the funnel is so damn huge! It looks over a mile wide, yo!"_

*****

"He has no experience in this!" Roger states, suddenly worried for his best friend, Tim.

 _"Paul, please listen to what Roger and Brian are telling you!"_ Freddie pleads over the radio.

 _"We know what we're doing!"_ Prenter argues back at him. _"We're not about to listen to some poofters!"_

"Paul come on, mate, this not a bloody game!" Brian yells into the mic.

 _"Butt out of it, May!"_ Prenter snaps.

Roger could suddenly see the change of direction in the tornado. "It's shifting!" he gasps.

"Paul, I'm telling you this as a friend to get out of there!" Brian yells. "Tim! Mate, I know you can hear me! Turn around now!"

*****

Annoyed with them, Prenter switched off the radio. Tim kept going when suddenly, Prenter's eyes widened in horror when the tornado shifted in their direction, right on the road they were driving down, and out of nowhere, he could see a section of a broken radio tower heading right for them.

"Lad, look ouuuuuuuuuut!" he screams.

But it slammed through the windshield, instantly killing Tim, and the black SUV was picked up by the massive F5 tornado.

*****

Brian, Roger, and the two teams could only watch on helplessly as the SUV flew high into the air, before falling back down, and crashing into a field where it exploded on impact. The drummer looked away and Brian threw down the radio mic in frustration.

"Goddammit!" he curses, punching the steering wheel. "Bloody idiots!"

"We tried, Brian," Roger says sadly, knowing that Prenter was never going to listen to them. "There's nothing we can do about it, either."

Brian glanced at the blonde haired drummer. "Yes there is something we can do, Rog. And that's to get the final Red up in the air..."

*****

**See ya'll in the finale chapter. ;)**


	12. She's Flying! / Respect The Wind / 🔥Rediscovering One Another🔥

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Ending of this chapter is Rated M for some minor smut. Sorry if it's cringey as shit, I tried. 😂 Ya'll best appreciate it, too 'cuz it fucking took me forever to write, LOL! XD I ended up listening to Faithfully by Journey on repeat to help me write it, hehehe. 😁
> 
> Proofread a billion times, enjoy. ❤

They didn't have time to feel remorse or be sad about Tim and Prenter's deaths as the F5 was now increasing in speed and bearing down on them, and their only focus was to get away and find a way to launch the last remaining Red. But how?

 _"Roger, Brian, ground speed on the F5 is increasing!"_ Rami informs them. _"Get ahead of it as fast as you can!"_

Brian sped down the long stretch of road, going as fast as the truck was allowing itself to go, and as they passed by a farming equipment dealership, Roger looked out the back window when they suddenly heard loud banging from behind them.

"What was that?" Brian asks, glancing into the rear view mirror.

And that's when Roger noticed it. Falling from the sky was huge pieces of farming equipment.

"Debris!" he screams as a tractor crashes onto the road right in front of them.

"Bloody hell!" Brian exclaims, yanking the wheel to avoid crashing into the tractor and other debris.

"Go right!" Roger screeches as another tractor drops onto the road, and Brian quickly swerves to the right. "Now left!"

The curly haired man swerved again, just narrowly missing the huge tractor.

"Now right!" the drummer screeches as a large combine drops down in front of them.

Brian sharply jerked the steering wheel to the right, the tires squealing like mad on the pavement, and Roger screamed in surprise when a tire bounced off the hood of the truck.

"Bloody hell, what now?" Brian asks him.

Roger just shook his head. "I have no fucking clue," he says out of breath.

_"You guys still with us?"_ Rami asks over the radio. 

Before either of them had a chance to answer him, their eyes widened as a house suddenly came rolling along right into the middle of the road with no way around it, and Brian floored the gas pedal since they had no other choice.

"Hold on, we're going in!" Brian shouts.

"Holy shiiiiiiiiiiiiiit!" Roger screams, holding onto the roof as they crash into the front window of the house and drive straight through the living room, kitchen, a bathroom, two bedrooms, and out the other side. **(kinda dumb but ok. XD)**

Brian glanced over at a frazzled looking Roger. "We should probably get off this road," he says, feeling and looking just about done with the antics himself.

The drummer nodded. "I think that sounds like a great idea at this point, Bri."

 _"Roger, Brian, are you guys alright?!"_ Joe yells.

"Yes," Roger replies. "You guys all set up?"

 _"Yeah we're set,"_ Joe replies. _"You going in for it?"_

"Yes," the drummer confirms.

Brian looked over at Roger. "You ready?" he asks.

He nodded, and unbuckling his seat belt, he crawled into the back and opened up the window to activate Red IV. Flipping the switch, Red's warning lights and siren came on, and Roger climbed back up front.

"She's ready," he announces.

Brian turned the wheel, driving straight into a massive cornfield where the F5 was in the distance. Roger didn't need to ask what he was going to do. He trusted him.

*****

"Where did they go?" Freddie asks in confusion, looking through a pair of binoculars. "They just disappeared."

"They're in the cornfield!" John shouts from on top of the bus.

Freddie looked back at the massive F5, shaking his head in pure amazement as he grabbed his camera and began to take pictures, eager to show all his friends and family once they got back home, and even the fans when they go on tour.

"They're going for the core!" Joe reports.

*****

As Brian drove farther into the cornfield, Roger looked up at the massive tornado, silently hoping and praying that Brian's plan would work since this was going to be their very last chance in doing this.

"Okay Rog, I'm setting cruise control and we'll jump out on the count of three," Brian says to him. "Ready?"

Roger unbuckled his seat and readied his hand on the door handle. "Yes."

Brian flipped on the cruise control and unbuckled his own seat belt. "On three, let's go," he says as they both open their doors and stand up. "You ready, Roger?!"

"Ready!" the drummer shouts back at him.

"One...two...three!"

Brian and Roger both jumped from the truck at the same time and rolled to the ground before quickly getting back up. Their hair whipping in the wind, they held onto each other and watched in wide eyed anticipation as the truck continued driving on by itself, chasing straight towards the F5.

"Go baby, go!" Roger shouts over the roar of the wind, his eyes on both Red and the truck. "Yes, come on baby, go! Go! GO! GOOOO!"

The lid to Red IV was ripped off by the strong winds, and the sensors took flight into the air, twinkling and chiming like fairy music, and lighting up the dark swirling funnel with bright colors as they spiraled upward before disappearing into the tornado. A moment later, Brian's truck was then lifted into the air and sucked into the F5. Roger jumped into Brian's arms and they hugged and cheered loudly in celebration.

"Yes!" Brian shouts.

"Yes! We did it, Bri!" Roger screeches. "Oh my god, we actually fucking did it!"

Brian's laughter was truly the most beautiful and carefree sound that Roger had ever heard, and once again, he noticed the sparkle and love in the taller man's hazel eyes had returned once more as he gazed at the tornado. 

*****

Joe lowered his binoculars in shocked disbelief to seeing the brightly colored sensors lighting up the funnel. "She's flying!" he screams, throwing his fist in the air. "Red's flying!"

The team cheered, jumping up and down in celebration and high fiving as the laptops began to beep like crazy from the data they were receiving from the sensors, filling the screens with column after column of numbers.

"They've really done it!" Miami cheers. "Bloody hell, this is amazing!"

"Deaky darling, they did it!" Freddie squeals, picking up the bassist and they spun around, laughing and giggling.

"Wow look at that!" Rami exclaims, glancing between the computer screen and the Doppler radar. "It worked!"

"You guys, look at all these readings!" Lucy exclaims to the others with a smile.

"We bloody did it!" Gwilym cheers as he and the others all turn to look at Lucy's screen. 

"We all just made history!" Ben cheers, watching as measurements from inside the F5 came through on the data.

Lucy's smile suddenly disappeared as the roar of the tornado caused her to look away from the screen and out into the cornfield. "Oh my god, it's about to shift northeast!" she gasps.

Joe raised his binoculars. "It's heading for the farm!"

"Oh no," Miami whispers fearfully.

Freddie panicked and grabbed the radio mic. "Roger, Brian, get out of there! Can you hear me, loveys?! GET OUT OF THERE NOW!"

*****

Unfortunately for Roger and Brian, they no longer had the truck or the radio, so they couldn't hear the warning being given to them by Freddie or the others, but they soon realized that the F5 had taken a sudden turn in direction, and was now heading straight for them and rumbling like mad.

"Oh no!" Brian gasps, his eyes wide. "Run Rog!"

They both took off into a mad dash through the cornfield, running as fast as they could, and it wasn't long until they reached the edge and found themselves on someone's farm.

"The barn!" Brian yells, pointing to the other side of the fence.

He grabbed onto Roger's hand and they ran alongside the fence where the horses whinnied in fear of the oncoming tornado and took off running to get somewhere safe. Boards in the wooden fence were yanked up out of the ground one by one behind them in the wind as they ran. 

"Bri, right here!" Roger screams, pointing to an opening in the fence.

Quickly climbing through and running to the barn, they struggled against the wind to open the heavy wooden door.

"Watch out!" Brian yells, pushing Roger inside just as fence boards slammed into the door like throwing knives. 

Ducking down inside, they slowly looked up, their eyes instantly widening to the sight of sickles, large chains, scythes, hay rakes, and saws hanging down from the ceiling all around them. 

"Oh fuck this!" Roger squeals, staring at all the sharp gleaming blades.

Brian shook his head as there was no way him and Roger were staying in there. "Come on, quick!"

He pushed Roger along and they ducked down while running through the overhead cluster of sharp tools, and to the back of the barn where the drummer kicked the door open. Behind them from above, the wind screamed as the tornado roared, and Brian glanced upwards, his mouth dropping open to how close the tornado was to them where it was practically right on top of the barn. Roger looked up, too and watched as sections of the barn roof were ripped away.

"Bloody hell!" the curly haired man gasps. "Come on, Roger!"

Fueled by pure adrenaline and a determination to keep themselves alive, Brian and Roger broke off into a run across the field, the ground shaking under their feet with such intensity from the rumble of the wind. Behind them, the windows in the barn exploded as the building was swallowed up by the tornado. Not daring to look over their shoulders, they ran with all their might, continuing on until they reached a pump house. Roger yanked the door open and they both dove inside, quickly shutting and locking the door behind them. Once inside, they saw a steel U shaped pipe coming up out of the ground, and Brian had a sudden idea as he spotted a leather strap hanging up on the wall. But problem was, there was only one.

"Roger, here!" he shouts over the wind, grabbing the strap and quickly looping it around the pipe. "Get in!"

Roger's eyes widened, suddenly realizing there wasn't a second strap, and he shook his head as the curly haired man looped the strap around the drummers waist. "Bri no, please!" he pleads, grabbing onto his hands.

Brian tightly wrapped his arms around the smaller man and whispered into his ear. "Shhh. Everything will be ok. Just hold on, Roger."

The wind around them howled and screamed, the roaring tornado quickly approaching the shaking pump house, and it would only be a matter of seconds before it reached them. Feeling scared, Roger buried his face into Brian's chest and braced himself for it when suddenly, the walls and the roof of the tiny wooden shed were ripped away, and only the two men and the pipe remained as they were swallowed up by the tornado, which lifted them up straight into the air until they were upside down as they held on tightly to each other for dear life. 

Brian squeezed his eyes shut, but Roger kept his open. Looking up, he saw that they were inside of the tornado, surrounded by debris and black dust with a vortex in the center. Completely awestruck, his blue eyes widened by the unbelievable sight laid out in front of him as he was suddenly witnessing what his parents saw all those years ago on that fateful night before their lives were taken. 

With sheer chaos going on all around them, thunder cracked, harsh and malevolent and lightning bolts lit up the swirling vortex in the middle as Brian and Roger fought to hold on to each other against the three hundred mile per hour winds that howled and roared like mad, until all once, the wind died down, and the tornado and the clouds suddenly dissipated and the sun shined brightly against the blue sky.

*****

The farmer lifted the cellar door, only to see that the storm had now passed and the sun was shining. He climbed out while helping the rest of his family and they all looked around in wonder and amazement to see that their house had been left completely untouched by the tornado.

*****

Water sprayed out from the broken pump, soaking both men who were laying underneath the pipe with Roger sprawled out on top of Brian, the curly haired man's arms still wrapped around the drummer. After a few seconds, Roger lifted his head and gazed down at the man underneath him who still had eyes shut tightly. Reaching up, he ran his fingers over Brian's face until he opened his eyes and looked up at Roger who gave him a cheeky grin.

"You ok, Rog?" Brian asks, caressing the drummer's face.

"Yeah. You?"

Brian nodded and turned his head to look out across the field. "Oh wow, look at that," he says with a smile. 

Roger looked over as well to see a three story Victorian farm house, still standing and completely untouched by the recent F5.

Roger smiled. "We did it."

"Yeah we did," Brian agreed, amazed by their success. 

"That was such a great idea, but fucking hell, we've got so much to do," Roger realizes. "First things first, we need to work on getting you back into the band, and--"

Brian raised his eyebrows skeptically. "Oh really?"

The drummer nodded. "Yeah and we have an entire world tour coming up."

Brian laughed. "No, I don't think so."

"Yes, you're coming back, Brian," Roger argues.

"Who says?"

Roger grinned. "Me. Now you're coming back, and that's final."

The curly haired man scoffed and rolled his eyes. "Nope, not even if you beg me."

"Oh yeah?" Roger asks with a suggestive eyebrow waggle and a naughty grin, causing Brian to blush and laugh once more. "Well I think that can be arranged."

Brian shook his head, grinning up at the blonde. "Honestly Rog, do you always have to be so bloody insistent?"

Roger pondered the question for a moment and shrugged as he drew patterns with his fingers on Brian's soaked jumper. "Well, you married me, so..."

Off in the far distance, they could hear the team approaching and honking their horns while music blared loudly from Joe and Ben's bus, but Roger and Brian paid it no mind as all their attention was focused on each other.

"Speaking of which, do you still have the papers?" Brian asks after a few silent moments.

Sitting up, Roger shifted his legs so he was straddling Brian, and reaching into the front pocket of his shirt, he pulled out the divorce papers which were now soaked beyond recognition. He handed them over to Brian who flipped to the last page and seeing that Roger's faded signature was written out on the last line, he looked up at the drummer, then back at the paper where he tore the stapled documents into pieces and threw the shredded paper into the air. Then sitting up, Roger giggled as Brian wrapped his arms around him and leaned in for a kiss when suddenly, their moment was interrupted by the shouts and yells of the team. The two quickly pulled away and turned to see everyone, including Delilah, running over to them.

"You guys did it, the sensors worked and the computers went bloody nuts!" Ben shouts out, bursting with excitement and energy as everyone laughed and celebrated.

"That was the biggest fucking twister ever recorded!" Joe exclaims.

"Well done, darlings!" Freddie squeals.

Miami smiled. "Yes, that was amazing!"

"Roger, Brian, check out the sky!" John says, pointing.

"You know something Deaky, I think we've seen enough," Roger says.

He turned back towards Brian and they kissed. The team cheered in knowing that Roger and Brian weren't divorcing, and they all celebrated the success of Queen.

~*****~

After a much grueling and quite exhausting day of driving, the team decided to stop for the night in hot and muggy Tulsa where a thunderstorm was just beginning to brew. During dinner at a fast food diner, all talked about the F5 while Miami informed the four boys of the upcoming tour as well as Brian's return to the band. Though he pretended to listen, all the curly haired man could think about was Roger, who he hadn't seen in two years and wanted nothing more than to rekindle their marriage while they still had the chance before going on a world tour and throwing themselves back into the studio.

The talking and planning seemed to go on forever until finally, everyone finished eating and the group headed off to a five star hotel by the request of Freddie who didn't want to stay in another dingy motel in case of a tornado. Once everyone was in their rooms for the night after checking out the oncoming thunderstorm which thankfully would just be a normal one, all went to bed to rest their tired and achy muscles, all except Roger and Brian, who consummated their broken marriage, and poured out all the angst, heartbreak, and loneliness of the last two years of being apart in hot passionate kisses and loving touches.

Over the sounds of thunder and rain tapping away against the window from outside, soft moans and groans filled the room as Roger and Brian slowly moved their sweat slicked bodies together in perfect sync. They took their time savoring one another and enjoyed the chance of rediscovering one another as if they were two strangers learning to fall in love again. 

Underneath him, the drummer whimpered and gasped as he felt the build up and Brian knew it wouldn't be long until he reached the stars. Wanting to reach them along with him, the curly haired man slowed the pace down and took his time, despite Roger's whiny protesting in wanting him to go faster and harder. As Brian loved him slowly and gently in what felt like forever, the blonde haired drummers protests were soon replaced with gasps of pleasure that Brian found to be the most beautiful sounds he had ever heard, and soon enough, they reached the stars together with whispers of love and each others names on their lips...

The End, bye 😁

*****

**And there you have it, Twister just won't be the same anymore every time I watch it now, LOL! 😂 Anyways, hope you guys enjoyed. Thank you for all the comments and kudos, ya'll are the best and I'll see you guys in whatever story I have coming out next. I love you, bye. ❤**

_~ViceCityfan1986_


End file.
